Courting Cherries
by The Little Emo
Summary: A serial fiction about two cherries, their friends and family, and all the drama that is laced strategically in between. Chapter 12: When You're Evil
1. Just Like the Movies Part One

_ Quick note: I started this story about a year ago, and in that time my writting has improved to a much higher level. With that said, in my opinion, the first three chapters suck. I started writting them thinking it was going to be a comedy, but that didn't work out. I wanted drama. And I got some. So I plan to re-write the first couple of chapters when I have some time, that may be a little while. So if you hate reading less then great stuff, my advice is to skip to chapter 4. You won't really miss any details. _

**Courting Cherries**

_Just like the Movies Part One_

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick. For if I did we would not have to wait so long in-between manga releases.

* * *

_Sometimes I don't understand him, well it's more like most of the time I don't understand him. Would it kill him to be nice, or even a little considerate, just for a while? I fear the answer is yes, and usually it is. I know truthfully that's just the way he is, but there's a speck of hope in there somewhere that's starting to come out more and more. Ryoki Tachibana is not the kind of man who would allow his girlfriend to change him with his knowledge, but if done gradually it might just work. Especially since he can be so **dense** sometimes…_

"So what's your excuse this time, Hatsumi? To busy spending time with your brother again?" Ryoki asked impatiently grabbing Hatsumi's arm, dragging her to a walking place beside him. _To Ryoki, being five minutes early, meant that you're five minutes late._

"I had to pick up my little brother from Day Care." Hatsumi replied. She knew which brother Ryoki _really_ meant though.

"Oh great, now I have someone else to worry about."

"He's _five_!"

"Doesn't seem to matter with you." Ryoki said pulling her arm a little tighter. He looked down at her face expecting some new excuse, but none came. "What's the matter now? Is there something always wrong with you?"

"No, fighting with you just isn't worth it, okay?" She had started looking at the ground, but her face came to meet his as she gave him a smile. "Lets just go see the movie. It will be fun."

"For _you_. I'm probably going to get stuck watching some stupid chick flick."

Hatsumi frowned, half-way listening as Ryoki started his latest rant. _Would it kill him to learn the beauty of silence? Or at least to speak in a normal voice? He was so peaceful asleep that night..._

"Hey, what the hell are you looking at?" Ryoki shouted, off towards something to his left. With his loud holler he drew her away from dreaming.

Hatsumi looked for the cause and found a couple of guys staring at them. _Oh god_..._She was going to roll her eyes a lot today._

* * *

"I suppose your gonna want popcorn. Your such a _klutz_, probably gonna spill it all over the floor, or even worse, _me_!" 

"I don't need any, I'm fine just like this." Hatsumi smiled goofily at him. _Just go along with everything he wants and we might actually have a good time._

"No, cause then your going to secretly want some and not be able to concentrate on making out with me."

_Hmm. Ryoki is one if those guys that likes to turn everything into a decision that he makes..._

_Wait, back up...make out? Since when was that on the agenda?_

"Come on let's get in line or we'll be here forever." Ryoki once again grabbed Hatsumi's upper-arm and dragged her into the shortest line. "Your lucky I'm _rich_, they charge so much for crap here."

_Oh yeah, I'm lucky._

* * *

Ryoki hadn't not noticed the rather startled look on her face when he _accidently_ slipped out his plans. It had come form another magazine, and according to them; making out in a movie theater was a _must_. 

Three simple steps and Ryoki would be on his way. Hatsumi was his girlfriend now, so there should be _no_ problems.

_Step one_, imagined a chibi Ryoki._ You have to sit in the back of the theater, only start executing the second step after the lights go out. This promotes atmosphere._

_Step two, yawning is the key to everything. Yawn, and then causally place your arm around her shoulder without arousing her suspicion._

_Step three, go in for the **kill**. You can either just dive in or use trickery. Pretend there is something on her face, they will of course allow you to fix it for them. Women are always concerned about their appearance._

In his mind Ryoki rubbed his hands together plotting and scheming._ After this I'll be one step closer..._

Hatsumi starred at Ryoki next to her in line. _He had a...devious look on his face? _His look was transforming more into that of mad serial killer's, butcher knife and all. _What is he thinking about? _

Shaking her head, Hatsumi frowned._ It doesn't matter, I'll leave him to his thoughts. I have my **own** to worry about...What does he think were going to do? Ryoki wouldn't actually want to do **that** in **public**...could he? No, he has to much pride for that. _ With imaginary_ c_locks ticking, Hatsumi formed ways in her head to wiggle around whatever scheme he was thinking..

_The front! We'll sit in the front of the theater. That way he'll have to put aside his intentions, 'specially because lots of children sit there! _Hatsumi smiled to herself, proud of her plan.

_My new plan will interfere with whatever he is thinking about_...Hatsumi looked back up at Ryoki, _god that look was scary._

* * *

**A/N**:Sorry this is so short , I just wanted to get the first part out there. I plan on other chapters being a little longer then this. Please R&R, I've never written a HG fanfic before. 


	2. Just Like the Movies Part Two

_**Courting Cherries**_

_Just Like the Movies Part Two_

Disclaimer: I have a shocking announcement! It is indeed true, that I do not own Hot Gimmick. Well, glad we got that law suit out of the way ;)

* * *

"That usher was ridiculously stupid! Do I look like I would have difficulty finding the right number theater? It says it right on the ticket! I mean maybe if I were you I might have some trouble but-"

"Ryoki, where are we going to sit?" Hatsumi asked, interrupting him from his little speech. They had miraculously found the theater thanks to Ryoki's _genius_, and were now standing in front of the enormous screen.

"Up there," Ryoki pointed towards the back right below the projector window. He started to pull her along before she made a small protest.

_Of course he wants to sit up there! Just like I thought…_

"Ryoki," Hatsumi said softly pulling on his arm a little. "I don't know about sitting up there. I don't have the best eye site, so I won't be able to see-"

"You think that we actually came here to-" Ryoki stopped himself before continuing.

_It seems he might have made his plans a little too fast again._

_The magazine says that you can either dive in or trick her, but I already said to her earlier in line why we came…So that leaves tricking out of the equation, right? Unless she wasn't paying attention like usual like her stupid self. She probably wasn't, so tricking can come back into the problem._

"I want to sit in the back." Ryoki said firmly, "Who cares if you can't see or not? It's probably going to be a stupid movie anyways." _Ahh, perfect re-direction!_

"But you picked this one!"

"Exactly, so I doesn't matter If you don't see it or not."

Sweat drops were starting to come down Hatsumi's face_. The place is getting packed, there were so many people! And he still wants to…_

"Hey, stop day dreaming!" Ryoki yelled, angered she had drifted off. "Let's go."

Hatsumi frowned, admitting defeat on the seating arrangements. She followed him up the lit stairs past at least nineteen rows, up to the very back. _Oh great…_

Hatsumi stood behind him waiting for the couple at the end of the row to pull their feet in_. I'll just have to think of something…_

"Hatsu!" Ryoki turned to meet the girly high voice yelling at them from behind.

Hatsumi moved to see only after observing the annoyed look Ryoki was throwing, a little stunned to find Akane about five inches away from her face.

"I can't believe you guys are here! This is so great, Hatsumi you didn't tell me you were going to the movies today." Akane's cheery voice filled the theater making some of the people in seats turn to watch the sisters.

"Yeah, it was Ryoki's idea."

"Great! We can watch the movie together, Subaru is getting me snacks." Akane pushed past Ryoki seating herself down in the middle of the row. "Come on," She said waving them over. "You better sit down there are a lot of people here."

Ryoki rudely pushed past the people at the beginning of the row, Hatsumi following, mumbling an apology to the them.

"Who the hell invited you?" Ryoki starred at Akane, his annoyed look had gone to steaming. "Go sit some where else!" He ordered, signaling towards the other rows of the movie theater.

"Oh come on Ryoki. Some one else is going to sit by you anyway, the shows filled up. I'll be fun, like a double date!" Akane giggled a little. "I never thought I would go on a double date with Hatsu. It will be fun for the whole family." Akane ended with another giggle and a ceremonious clap of her hands.

Ryoki's fury did not subside at all but he reluctantly plopped himself down one seat away from Akane. "Subaru's sitting there," He pointed to the empty seat separating them.

Hatsumi had stood quietly watching the scene put out there by Akane and Ryoki. Two thoughts ran through her head as she got pulled down next to Ryoki. The first being she never thought she could be so thankful to Akane in her life, and the second being…_How could Akane just talk to Ryoki like that? And get him to actually listen? Sometimes she really did **envy **her younger sister._

* * *

"Where the hell is Subaru? The previews are going to start soon," Akane asked. She had since planted herself in front of Hatsumi so they could talk, much to Ryoki's dislike.

_God_, thought Ryoki, _at this rate I'll never get my plan into action. I won't even make it past step two! What is that saying? Whatever can go wrong will go wrong? This magazine needs to have more scenarios in it._

Ryoki was still fuming away, you could almost see the red waves radiating off him. He hadn't taken the time out of his day to get his plan interrupted by Subaru and Hatsumi's exasperating little sister. Hatsumi already gives him enough of a hard time as it is, _and now I have to deal with all of them! No! Ryoki Tachibana will get his way._

"Ryoki, are you okay?" Hatsumi asked, having looked over to find him throwing a victorious fist in the air.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" Akane joined in the questioning.

"Why does it-"

"Hey can someone help me?" _Saved by the geek_.

Subaru had apparently found them, but was having difficulty carrying all the snack food items in his arms. Akane and Hatsumi rushed to grab something from him before he went crashing down the many rows of seats.

"Subaru, what are you doing carrying so many things?" Hatsumi asked, not knowing whether to laugh at Subaru's almost comedic scene or give him sympathy.

"Hey Hatsumi! What are you doing here?" Subaru asked, apparently not having noticed her until she had spoken.

"Watching a movie dumbass," Ryoki threw out to him, not having moved from his seat to help.

Akane laughed a little and told Subaru where to sit, pointing next to Ryoki. "We're all gonna sit next to each other. Won't that be fun?"

"Umm, I guess," Subaru scratched his head. Obviously he was just happy to be rid of all the snack food, it having been evenly distributed among their group.

So there sat the four of them, from right to left, Akane, Subaru, Ryoki, and Hastsumi. Once again conversation commenced. _Will they ever shut up? _Ryoki thought, glaring at the three.

"So what exactly were you doing with all this stuff?" Hatsumi asked again.

"Yeah, the two of them don't need it. I already got Hatsumi popcorn. What if they get fat?" Ryoki asked leaning back in his seat, smirking.

Akane decided to through Ryoki a look, before she responded to the question _for _her new boyfriend.

"I couldn't decide what I wanted so I made Subaru a list."

Subaru just sat there during Akane's explanation sharing a moment of 'we both know how your sister can be' with Hatsumi. She smiled back at Subaru, before noticing Rykoi starring at her. _Oh…_

"Are you and Subaru communicating telepathically or something? Care to explain Hatsumi-"

"Shut up, Ryoki. The previews are about to start." Akane leaned over to see him, putting her finger to her lips in a '_shh' _sign.

"Argh," Ryoki crossed him arms and leaned back, he would have yelled at the girl but he had other things to think about. The lights had just dimmed and he had a new plan to brew up. All of the plan focusing on the girl next to him who had chosen to remain rather silent since they had gotten there. He starred at her, scheming thoughts. She was just sitting there taking a sip from her soda, making an irksome slurping noise. _God…she could be irritating._

* * *

The movie wasn't bad, at least looking from what he had seen halfway through. It was some science fiction movie that Subaru seemed to be paying the most attention to. How he had gotten Akane to come to this was beyond Ryoki. It didn't matter though, because best of all Hatsumi seemed to be bored out of her mind. It was a painfully obvious fact; she just sat there twirling her hair, sighing often.

This was not going to work against his plain, but with it_. If she is bored to with the movie then she'll have to concentrate all on me!_

Ryoki turned over to Hatsumi just in time to see her yawn, covering her mouth with her hand. _No! She is not supposed to yawn, I am!_

Almost as if he had been screaming out loud and not in his head, Hatsumi turned to look at him. She threw him a 'so your bored too?' Ryoki had to make this work to his advantage, throwing a small partial smile. Well, as much as Ryoki could smile at the moment without looking evil.

"Hey… hey" Someone whispered to them, disrupting whatever moment they were having. Ryoki leaned over, determined to find the source and maim them. What a surprise, Akane was interrupting them.

"What the hell do you want now?" Ryoki whispered fiercely, trying hard to contain his voice.

"I said that the movie is going to be over soon, so do you guys want to get something to eat?"

"What do you mean over?"

"It's gonna be over in like five minutes."

"What? I thought it was only half way through!" Ryoki yelled, the patience he'd held with his voice having flown out the door.

"Hey, keep it down." Some one yelled from in front of him, followed with a mumble of "kids these days, no respect for anything…"

_What! This is impossible! _Ryoki turned red, all his preparation and careful thoughts…_all for nothing._

_Now I'm gonna have to try the whole thing all over again. I'm gonna kill those two…_

"So are you guys going to come or not?"

"Can we go with them Ryoki?" Hatsumi piped up, looking up at him_. He didn't look happy, but it couldn't hurt to ask right?_

"Didn't you just eat an entire bag of popcorn? How can you possibly still be hungry?"

"Well, I did spill some of it-"

"Fine! We'll go get some stupid food! At least one of us will get something!"

* * *

"Great job Ryoki. We got thrown out of the movie because you don't know how to whisper!" Akane and Ryoki had gotten into somewhat of a altercation in the parking lot. At least they weren't tearing each other's throats out…_yet_.

Hatsumi and Subaru just stood by idly on the side lines, showing no support for either team. _Poor Subaru, he was so upset. He didn't get to see the end of the movie._ Hatsumi patted his back waiting for the hot-heads to quit the petty brawl.

"It's not my fault you don't have a good concept of time!" Akane screeched back.

Hatsumi was getting tired of this, her stomach starting to growl. "Hey guys," She said, slowly walking in between the two. She held up her hands indicating 'I come in peace.' "Do you think we could go get some food now?"

"No," Ryoki said snatching Hatsumi's hand swiftly from above her head. _So much for peace, _thought Hatsumi.

"But you said-"

"I changed my mind. We're going back to the apartment complex." Ryoki stormed off towing Hatsumi behind him.

"See you at home." Hatsumi threw a little wave at Akane before being forcefully turned around by Ryoki.

Akane gave a little wave back and turned around to Subaru. "I'm sure Ryoki will be over it by tomorrow." She said optimistically, before starring at Subaru. _He didn't look very happy. _"What's wrong with you?"

* * *

_What a stupid place to have a meeting, one that's most likely going to be a short one anyway. This stupid idiot probably just wants a free dinner._

Throwing his hands into his deep pockets, Azusa walked toward the lavish restaurant located in the middle square of the third district. He wasn't exactly dressed for the place having just come from a shoot, but what did he care? He was going to get in and out as fast as possible. He wanted an update on information, but he had other things to attend to as well.

Walking into the restaurant, the man waiting to seat people looked at him with a snobbish glare. Azusa smiled back with a smirk, grinning with all his teeth.

"I don't think that I can help you," retorted the waiter before Azusa even reached the man and his reservation book.

Azusa keep his signature smile, "That's okay, I can help myself." He walked past the haughty host, receiving a gawking gaze from him. _He didn't need that asshole's help; he already saw who he was looking for._

He walked by a couple tables, quietly observing what was on the menu. He wasn't sure if he was even going to get something to eat anyway. _Maybe a drink…_

"You're late."

"Can't even say hello? I pay you; _you're _the one who can't be late." Azusa replied, slinking down in his chair, starring across the table to look upon the man there. "Love the seating choice, sitting next to a big tree." He made a gesture with his hands at the pruned shrub placed next to their table, "Makes me feel like a secret agent, you?"

"I have other people I work for. If I'm late seeing you, I'm late seeing them." He said, completely disregarding Azusa's other comments.

"Don't have an aneurysm Sherlock, we won't be long."

"No, we won't."

* * *

A/N: I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this story starts after the 8th manga. I'm going to try to work with the future story lines, but who knows with me. If I did that, Ryoki might never get some : O 

Review of the Reviews :) I'm not sure if I'll get the chance every time, but when I can I'll throw this in.

Romantic Bliss&RyokiLover: Thanks so much, here's the update.

Michellesdaughter: Thanks, I really love your story!

Jenbo: I'm happy you and everyone else thinks it's funny.

Hammy-Chan & the littlest weasley: I'm glad you think I've kept them in character, I was a little worried about that.


	3. So You Don't Wanna Hear About My Good Da...

**Courting Cherries**

_So You Don't Wanna Hear About My Good Day_

Disclaimer: Me no own Hot Gimmick. Pounds chest like a cave man

* * *

"Are you still mad?" Hatsumi asked, trying to lean forward to look at him and keep her balance at the same time. _Okay, maybe that's a stupid question... _He was walking so fast she could hardly keep up. Not to mention she felt like her captured arm was about to go _limp_.

"What do you think?" Ryoki snapped at her, turning his head amazingly fast_. Yep, stupid question…_

"I swear to god you planned this!" He started. Hatsumi jumped, almost falling down if not for his hold on her. She thought he was just going to leave the conversation with that short answer_. But I know him better then that; of course he has something more to say. Ryoki loves to hear himself speak…_

_Hey! Wait a minute_, "Why I'm I being accused of-"

"Because you must have planned this! You just didn't want to do anything so you told Akane to come with us!"

"I didn't even know she was going to be there. Didn't you hear what she said? She was surprised to see us." Hatsumi explained meekly, trying to defend herself. _I swear, where does he get all these ideas?_

"You probably told her to say that, just like you planned to make me fall asleep on new Years!" Ryoki came to a dead halt after shouting, dropping her arm like it was a sack of potatoes.

Hatsumi starred at him as he stood before her, an exasperated look on her face_. I had secret plans; he's the one who has obviously been planning!_ She continued to stare at him, changing her face to a confused one, as if to ask 'what do you want me to say?' She lowered her eyes to the ground, _why can't things with him be easier?_

If Hatsumi had been stronger she would have told him that he was not the center of the world. If Hatsumi had been able to stand up for herself more she would have told him he was being crazy, and to stop with his paranoid delusions. Maybe if Hatsumi could have been more like Akane... _But she wasn't, Hatsumi wasn't anything like her sister...so things were not going to be easy. Ever._

Hatsumi's face dropped even more, the beginnings of tears starting to become apparent. She looked over to Ryoki once more to see if anything had changed. He still had an expecting look on his face, arms crossed and all. "I didn't do it," Hatsumi managed to say before she coughed into her hand a little. _Why do I have to get so upset over things like this? No one else does._

"Stop blubbering." Hatsumi heard something to that effect being muttered in her direction. "Fine, you didn't do anything," Ryoki said louder, more clearly. "It's just that your stupid sister has to get into everyone's business," said Ryoki, uncrossing his arms, with a hint of humor he finished what he had to say. "Sometimes I think she's more annoying than you are." He laughed a little, waiting for Hatsumi to look up at him.

_Is Ryoki actually trying to cheer me up? _He had a small smile on his face that suggested he was trying to do just that. Hatsumi took a couple steps towards him and wiped the few tears off her face. Oddly, Ryoki looked a little uncomfortable until she composed herself.

"I'm sorry that you're angry about how the night went. I guess it wasn't a very good date, huh?" Hatsumi offered, smiling up at him.

Ryoki smile turned into a smirk in the equivalent of zero to sixty. He smirked for two reasons; _one Hatsumi just used the word date. Two, _"we can make up for it," he said.

Hatsumi's smile faded to worry. Does this boy think of nothing else? "It's late Ryoki, my parents are going to be angry if I'm not home." Hatsumi did not feel quite as bad with her excuse; it was the truth after all. The last thing she needed now was to be grounded.

"I bet your sister isn't home yet." Ryoki stated, hinting his annoyance.

"I guess, but you no how she is. She'll go just home and sneak back out or something like that." _Why do I get the feeling that I just gave him some vital information?_

"Hmm," Ryoki put his hand under his chin assuming thinking pose. "Your right about that and since your sister did ruin my night we'll just have to do things her way."

Hatsumi felt like screaming_, it's not my fault she's my sister! I didn't ask her and Subaru to come with us; I thought we already went over that! _But instead of yelling she settled for mumbling, "I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?" Ryoki raised his voice, eyebrows crossed. "You've done it before! I know, remember? You snuck out to see that _damned _Azusa."

_And look how well that turned out… _"I can't I'll get into trouble with my parents and then I'll have an even harder time seeing you."

"You worry too much. First off, they'll never find out. Second, how come you'll sneak out to see that bastard and not me?" Ryoki questioned her. _Great now he's found something else to argue with me about._

Hatsumi couldn't win this one, she knew it. She was tired of fighting, and by rule Ryoki won ninety-nine (with a bar over it), percent of their fights.

"Okay," she said quietly, _I give in_. And why shouldn't you? A part of Hatsumi's brain asked that quick question. _Ryoki is your boyfriend now and you know you at least care about him. You would sneak out for Azusa, why not Ryoki?_

_Oh great_, Hatsumi thought. _Now even my own brain is in alliance with him._

"Hey, pay attention." Ryoki said, snapping some fingers in front of her. "We're going to go out, were going to go to that club in the second district."

"We are?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

_Well yeah, don't have too many found memories of that place. Hatsumi remembered the time she had went there with her then boyfriend Azusa and gotten drunk. Only then to have her now boyfriend Ryoki, feel her up when she went home._ "You don't really seem like the kind of person who wants to go to a club is all."

"Well that's where we are going whether you like it or not," Ryoki said. He grabbed her and pulled her inside to the elevator in the front lobby of the apartment complex. "I want you to meet me at the back entrance in an hour." He looked down at his watch, "its five minutes to ten, meet me at eleven and don't be late either."

"Don't you think that's a little late? Doesn't the club close?" She asked. She wasn't feeling at ease with their new date plan, staying out all night was not something she had planned on.

"You dope, they don't close 'til dawn. At least not this one, don't you remember from the last time you went?"

"Well I wasn't there very long." Hatsumi muttered to him. _She didn't know that much about clubs, she was surprised he did._

"Yeah, you got too smashed to remember anything anyways, huh?" He said teasing her. The elevator lights moved faster, going upwards.

"Okay, I'll see you at eleven. And I won't be late." She threw that in hoping to please him_. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. They actually might have fun, maybe._

"Hatsumi come here," he grabbed her before she could exit the elevator. The door closed back in on them for lack of someone walking through it, and before she knew it she was closed in again with him.

"What is it?"

"I want a kiss."

_Well isn't he smooth, why bother with sweet talk when you can just get straight to the point? _Hatsumi starred at him for a minute muddling over his request before she was startled by Ryoki's arms encircling her. His lips followed just as quickly catching Hatsumi's before she had a chance to think. _Maybe that was a good thing… I have to admit, for a while now I haven't thought of kissing Ryoki as a chore at all. Even though he seems cold, right now he's so warm._

Ryoki held her a little tighter, starting to prod Hatsumi's lips to part and allow him inside. Hatsumi didn't protest, and much to Ryoki's surprise she actually reached out to hold him close to her. Ryoki massaged the inside of her mouth; when Hatsumi became noticeably frustrated she attempted to follow in suit. _It was warm and sweet, Ryoki tasted just as good as she remembered from the roof a couple days ago. And kissing was not as hard to do as everyone made it out to be. Sure it wasn't the best because they were both new at the whole thing, breathing was awkward, but they were getting the hang of it. _Ryoki brought out his tongue and took a quick breath, allowing Hatsumi to do the same before he jumped back in and crushed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. _This wasn't so bad at all._

"Ahh hem." A couple spurts of coughing noises were heard coming from behind Hatsumi, interrupting the two. Hatsumi broke away from Ryoki ridiculously fast from the moment she heard the noises, realizing someone must have called the elevator. _Oh god, I hope it's not one of the wives in the complex…_

Ryoki was not as quick to leave their moment, as he looked up to see the person who disturbed them. Hatsumi had yet to turn towards the door; _she looked like a deer in the headlights._

"Hatsumi?" She heard her name being called, and slowly turned still holding on to Ryoki. _Shingou?_

_Now I wish that was one of the complex wives. _"Shingou, what are you doing here?" She asked, not able to think of a better question. _What should one say when caught in a situation like this? _Hatsumi had no idea.

"I left some things here that I just haven't had time to pick up," Shingou said scratching the back of his head nervously. "I have a job around here tonight and thought now was a good time to stop by."

"Oh."

"Well great," Ryoki threw out. He was obviously not happy, and had no problem showing it. He reached forwards past Hatsumi, who still had her arms locked around his, to reach the buttons. Hatsumi noticed and threw her arms back down to her sides. _Wow! Great way to make this any less awkward..._

Hatsumi chose to seem like she wasn't paying attention to anything. The only thing she did not though, was that the elevator had stopped at the lobby level; not her floor. Turning, she starred at the wall, breaths from the three were creating an _interesting _sound.

Shingou stood on his feet still in front of the doors when they closed behind him, switching his feet back and forth while leaning on them. He was definitely still analyzing the situation. A part of him was angry, but another part was just a little too shocked right now to think.

Silence continued for a minute before the familiar ding of the doors opening brought Hatsumi and Shingou back from their thoughts, while Ryoki just stood in the corner agitated_. Why hadn't I heard the ding before?_ Hatsumi thought. Ryoki walked past them suddenly, Hatsumi noticing he must have had pressed the button for his floor.

"I'll see you in fifty minutes, don't be late." With that he left. Leaving the two siblings to stare at the floor of the elevator until one realized they actually needed to press a button to go somewhere.


	4. Talking With a Ghost

**Courting Cherries**

_Talking With a Ghost_

Disclaimer: I found out my cousin's going to law school, so maybe I could get a future discount?

* * *

After managing to fully survive the elevator ride of absolute silence, Shingou and Hatsumi had found their door. Shingou used his key to unlock it, pushing the door forward he stepped in, holding it open for her. Smiling slightly she stepped past and allowed him to close the door.

He watched Hatsumi walk towards the living room kind of awkwardly, Shingou supposed she must be really embarrassed from what he'd walked in on. He hadn't really looked at her closely either, but now seeing her in the stark light of the Narita apartment he could see how flushed she still was.

He shoved his hands in his pockets slowly and walked to join her in the living room. God. _Things are so screwed up we can't even say hello to each other. _He moved to sit down on the couch but decided against it, it would be odd to have to look up at her.

Things between them right now were extremely far from normal. After the events of what happened last week at his work, fainting spells and all, things just had been very tongue-tied and uncomfortable. It was bound to be, he told himself he was going to grow up and stay away from her. That promise to himself made harder by the fact that the two had run into each other a couple of times since. _No, it didn't help matters at all._

He blamed himself completely and was now on one of his guilt trips, _as per usual. _He'd told himself that if he wouldn't have gotten ill then things would not be this bad. Hatsumi and he would not be suffering from this small rift, caused by him and his need for some 'space.' Looking back he wished he could have found something better to say to her, but nothing could be changed now. She'd gained some knowledge, and he also suspected that she knew even _more_…

Shingou would just continue to work, for money to pay back his parents and also to keep his mind off Hatsumi. Working so much wasn't just for the money; it served as a much needed _distraction _as well.

_So yeah, things are bad right now, and her relationship with Ryoki isn't making the situation any better. _Part of him was just trying to look out for her, because 'technically' she was still his little sister, not to mention the girl he was in love with. He knew Ryoki was not the best boyfriend ever, hell, in Shingou's opinion he was an asshole. But a part of him also knew he was _jealous_. Shingou had no problem admitting it to himself, _how could he not be? Ryoki had Hatsumi, the girl he wanted and could never have._

* * *

"Are you feeling better?"

"Huh?" Shingou looked towards Hatsumi, in the couple of minutes of deadpan that had passed between the two she'd placed herself on the couch, leaning her arms down on her knees.

"I asked if you were feeling better," she repeated for him, starring down at her hands attempting to focus her eyes anywhere but on him.

_Small talk, nothing wrong or hard about that. _"Yeah, I think I may have just had a seventy-two hour bug or something." He smiled; _she was always so concerned, putting everyone before herself._

"Well that's good, but you should still take it easy. You never know, it might come back. Remember last year? It was when I got sick a month before my finals and it lasted for about a week."

_He remembered. He helped her study more so then usual because she'd gotten sick._

"I thought I was better and then a week later I got sick again, _and _during finals. Everything got so messed up-" Hatsumi looked up at him; she was trying to make him take better care of himself with her little story. She didn't have to remind him about it though; he'd been there at that moment, _unlike lately_.

"Maybe you just have bad luck," Shingou said, sitting down next to her. _It is so easy to forget how things were and go right back…_

"Huh?"

"You're saying that you were sick and then got sick again a week later from the same virus. But you don't know that, you might just be unlucky." He said smiling, he was teasing her. _That is not something you should be doing, not now, especially not now._ A voice inside his head screamed at him while he remained composed on the outside. There was not hint of the inner struggle within.

She gave him a look, and then smiled. "Maybe your right," she said. Her demeanor changed from being amused by his comment to seriously contemplating it. "I mean look at all the things that have happened in the past couple of months."

_Oh great, now things are getting serious again. Change the subject, its better to avoid drama right now. _"So where were you and Ryoki?" He asked, regretting the spontaneous question the moment it had escaped his lips.

"We went to go see a movie," she spoke quickly coming out of her funk from her last statement. "Akane and Subaru were there too, we ran into them."

"So why didn't Akane come back with you?" Shingou knew his younger sister was a little more social, he found himself already thinking about possible answers before Hatsumi even spoke.

"Well, Ryoki and Akane got into a little bit of a fight so we just came back here."

Shingou rose his eyebrow a little, "They had a fight?"

Hatsumi's face dropped a little at the recent memory. "Ryoki wasn't very happy that Akane and Subaru were with us, like I said we ran into them, it wasn't really planned…" Hatsumi drawled off on her last sentence, realizing she probably shouldn't take much about Ryoki. She knew Shingou didn't like him.

"Oh, well with their personalities I'm not surprised." Shingou smiled, looking over to her. "But Hatsu, while were taking about it, what was he saying about meeting him? He didn't mean tonight, did he?" Shingou slyly threw in the question that had been on his mind for a while.

"Well, umm…"

"Oh Hatsumi, I thought I heard someone talking. And Shingou, I didn't know you were coming." Hatsumi and Shingou looked over to see their mother coming into the living room. Mrs. Narita went to hug Shingou, she'd been awfully sad about his moving out. Every time she saw him now she acted like she'd never see him again. Shingou smiled at Hatsumi while hugging his mother, Hatsumi smiled back. She knew her mother hated the fact that one of her children had 'left the nest.'

Mrs. Nartia moved more into the middle of the room, facing her daughter. "Hatsumi, how did your date go?" She stumbled a little bit over the word 'date.' The fact that her daughter even had a boyfriend brought her mother to worry beyond belief, but the fact that said boyfriend was Ryoki Tachibana had recently sent her mother into a panic. To her mother's credit though, she kept that inside. Hatsumi knew the only reason her mother even allowed this was because he _was _Ryoki Tachibana, son of the evil and feared Mrs. Tachibana. _Otherwise_, this would not even be talked about.

"I hope you were nice to him, god forbid he gets mad and says something to his mother-"

'That won't happen mom, I promise." Hatsumi said, she knew Ryoki wouldn't do that. _Well, Hatsumi was almost certain he wouldn't do that._

Shingou stood by idly. He was a little peeved that his question had gone unanswered.

"Well I think I'm going to go in my room and go to bed now. I'm really tired." Hatsumi turned towards Shingou, "Night, I hope I'll get to see you soon." She threw him a smile before walking towards her mother. "Night mama," she gave her mother a small hug before departing to her room. _I hope that wasn't too conspicuous, I need to get ready…_

* * *

Hatsumi was shocked to find a certain sister of hers in their room when she got there_. Oh great, guess I'm gonna have to tell her. Maybe she can help cover for me?_

"Akane, what are you doing here?"

"Well this is my room too," she threw her a sarcastic smile. "I'm surprised I got back before you did though."

"We ran into Shingou, he's in the living room."

"Ohh, I didn't know he was coming home."

"No one did. I think it's just a quick visit," Hatsumi told her. She needed to hurry up and tell her what was going on. To Hatsumi, sneaking out of the house was the equivalent of a black ops. mission. "Akane I need you to help me with something."

"With what?" Akane had thrown herself on the bottom bunk of their beds, and was currently occupied with twirling her hair.

* * *

"I like that one the best," shouted Akane, immediately to be shot a look of 'be quiet' by Hatsumi.

"Shh, if mom wakes up I'm in big trouble."

"Oh, stop worrying." Akane picked up the shirt that 'she liked best' and handed it to her sister. "Definitely wear this one."

Hatsumi took the shirt and walked into their small closet to change. She wanted to examine what she was wearing without her sister for a minute. Pulling over her shirt to take it off, she then picked up the new one from Akane and put it on; short skirt, high boots, and a tank top. "Oh yeah, Ryoki's gonna love this one, maybe for himself, but not for the public," Hatsumi said quietly to herself. True this outfit was a bit more outgoing then her usual, but she remembered her last visit (and only) to a club. She hadn't fit in at all, and she didn't like that. At least now she could concentrate on other things. _Like trying to keep Ryoki from jumping me._

Stepping out of the closet Hatsumi faced her sister with a frown.

"Why so glum? What's wrong now Hatsu?"

"I'm having second thoughts about this. Lots of things could go wrong, I mean I already got caught once for sneaking out-"

"Stop it!" Akane said, "It's going to be fine because I'll be here to cover for you."

Something about that does not comfort me. Hatsumi looked over to the clock to see how much time she had left before she had to go meet Ryoki. _Oh shit! _"Akane I have to go, I gonna be late!"

Akane let her eyes move to the clock, it was ten-forty. "You have like ten minutes left, and hasn't he ever heard of a girl being casually late?"

"No."

* * *

"Oh god I hope he's not already waiting." Hatsumi was now on her mission to sneak out past her mother, which in reality was ridiculously easy. She went through the front door and off to meet Ryoki. Although getting past her mother went okay, her sneaking did not go unnoticed by _someone else._

* * *

Sure enough she saw a shadow at the designated meeting place. He turned around when she approached him and Hatsumi's mouth dropped. He looked _amazing_. He stood there in some dark jeans with a black, long sleeve, button up shirt and he'd left his glasses behind so she could see his eyes. Never had Hatsumi though she would actually be worried about jumping _him_.

"You're actually on time," he said looking at his watch not having even bothered to look up at her yet.

"Really?" Hatsumi thought she would have been late for sure.

He looked up to see her and further comment on her punctuality, but stopped when he caught sight of her. She looked really different. Not necessarily bad, but not really _her_. Or at least the way her was used to seeing her. He wasn't going to complain though, at least not right now. She looked hot not cute, that was the difference. _He could handle hot for one night and maybe if things go right he would allow this more often._

Hatsumi watched his reaction, which did not go quite as expected. He didn't yell like she'd thought he would, but instead she saw his face turn slightly pink.

Maybe it turned out that Hatsumi did have some power over him after all.

* * *

They'd taken a taxi to get to the club; it was to far away to walk and even if it wasn't Ryoki would have insisted anyways. Just like the first time she' been here there was a line outside that had a pretty decent number of people in it waiting to get in.

_Oh great, now we're gonna have to wait and Ryoki…_

"Come'on its cold outside," Ryoki said grabbing her hand. "I don't want to catch a cold because you want to stare at things."

"Huh? Where are we going?" Hatsumi looked towards the line of people.

"In the club you idiot! You didn't actually think I was going to wait outside with all these people did you?"

Hatsumi shrugged her shoulders while they moved around to the back of the club. There was another entrance there and a bouncer who Ryoki started to converse with. Soon they were in, and Hatsumi had realized again that if you had money you could get anything.

"Lets go find a table," Ryoki looked around the place, spotting one he must have found that was good enough.

Hatsumi suddenly grabbed his hand fast, startling Ryoki. "What the hell…?" He looked over to see her, hazel eyes holding an emotion he couldn't read.

"Maybe we should go."

"Go! We just got here, what the hells wrong with you?"

Hatsumi sighed and composed herself a little, Ryoki wasn't going to give without an answer. Nodding her head towards the front entrance of the club Hatsumi said, "It's those guys, Azusa's friends. It looks the majority of them, and that one you stabbed."

Ryoki looked over trying to find them; it was true they were there. _Well, let them be. _"They don't know were here," he turned to look at her. "Even if they did, who cares?"

_I care._


	5. You're a Big Girl Now

**Courting Cherries**

You're a Big Girl Now

Disclaimer: You know the drill…and if not well, I feel very sorry for you. But I'd feel even sorrier for me if I got sued, so I don't own Hot Gimmick in any way shape or form. 'cries'

A/N: I'm very sorry for the long time in between updates, I know we have to keep this section of fan fiction going and I kind of disappeared for a while. But now I'm back, and hopefully I won't get seriously distracted this time. More ridiculous author notes at the bottom…and thanks so much to you guys who review.

* * *

This was not going exactly like Ryoki had thought it would and Hatsumi had no problem noticing that fact. He seemed rather _irritated_, probably because she had noticed Azusa's friends, and of course that had put a damper on things. Right now he was off to get them some drinks, and she was left to sit by herself.

_Alone_.

They'd only been here for about ten minutes, if Ryoki was really bent on staying here this was going to bee a _long_ night.

She went back to her first thoughts after Ryoki had told her his idea of plans tonight. At first she had been a little skeptical, with good reason of course. After though, Hatsumi had started to think going out with him to a club would not have been that bad, maybe even fun. But here they were, and she was obviously _wrong_.

_What was a thinking? I must be crazy for even thinking **this** particular activity would be enjoyable. What do normal people do at clubs, they talk and socialize, dance, drink. Neither of us are exactly **good** at those things, in-fact I think we are **lacking**._

"Hmm," Hatsumi made a rather defiant noise. _I want to be able to do those things_. _Akane does, Shingou, Azusa… I should too. _ "We are going to have fun!" Hatsumi put up her fists triumphantly in declaration.

"What's gotten into you?" Ryoki asked, startling her. Hatsumi practically _fell_ out of her seat, her moral boost being interrupted.

He set two drinks down, one in front of her and brought the other to his mouth, but first he shot her a _weird_ look. Sometimes he just didn't understand her at all. He shook his head a little before sitting down, at least her mood seemed to have lightened up a little.

He had to admit, although he didn't show it, he was a little concerned about Azusa's friends too. If Hatsumi was already over it though, there was no cause for alarm.

"You got me a coke," came a little voice from across the table. Hatsumi sat there with a look that he could almost describe as…_frustration_?

"Yeah, I got you a coke, something wrong with that?" He raised and eyebrow at her, a little anger starting to seep into him.

"But you have a beer."

"What, you wanted an _actual_ drink? I think you remember what happened last time."

_Yeah, I remember what happened last time! You **groped** me while I was sleeping! _Hatsumi thought, shoving her arms across her chest.

Ryoki caught the meaning of this little incident. _She just wants to do what everyone else does._ "Maybe if you're good I'll buy you a _real _drink later," he said with a small smile, Hatsumi looked cute when she pouted.

"Well aren't I lucky," she said sarcastically, still grumpy. _Hey Wait! What does he think I am, a dog!_

Ryoki watched her face from his spot at the table, the lights were dim but he could see her face perfectly. She was so _odd_ sometimes; he stared at her as her facial expressions kept changing rapidly. He knew this meant she was having some crazy inner monologue thoughts_. Yep, definitely a strange one, but I've known that for a while._

Hatsumi realized he was _really_ staring at her about two minutes into her little inside rant. He looked _content_, coming from just being irritated a couple of minutes ago. _She wasn't the only one who changed her emotions quickly._

"Do I have something on my face?"

"No, just one of your usual freakish expressions," he retorted back at her quickly.

Hatsumi knew he was _teasing_ her in his own little way…she knew that he thought she was pretty. Well, she was _almost sure_ he did_. Couldn't he just say it? Be a gentleman, say something nice about me? Call me crazy, but a girl did like to be told these things once in a while._ Oh well, for now she could wait.

* * *

"Azusa, please just go home and get some rest. You know I don't like how you stay out so much. You can stay here if you want to," Rina was practically _begging_ him, as per usual.

Their relationship was an _odd _one. She was the older one, but she often did not feel like it. _She was his manager, his make-shift older sister, and part-time babysitter._ The last two jobs were the majority of what she often felt like she was doing, _especially lately_. Rina couldn't help but feel so strongly for him, she'd known him for years, watched him grow up. _And now she was watching him crash and burn_.

Most people wouldn't know it_. He hid it well_. Azusa had always been searching for secrets, searching for the man responsible for his precious mother's death. Now though, as he seemed to be discovering these secrets he was worse off then he ever was. It was ironic really. He was famous and rich having come up from off the street, but he hurt more now then ever.

She wished he would have just _stopped_, stopped trying to be a detective and figure things out. At least that's the advice she was giving him. But he never listened to her when it came to _himself_. _And he wasn't listening to her now either._

"Don't worry about me Rina, I'll be fine. You know that sleep has never been my thing." He said as he flashed a smile. That smile that made him who the modeling world loved oh so much…

_He smiled so much, but it was all just and act._

"You do have a shoot tomorrow, you know." Sometimes forcing work upon him often distracted him from the real world and into the one of make-up, fake people, and make-believe.

"I'll be there on time. I always am."

"Yeah, you are."

"So nothing to worry about you worry-wart," he patted her on the head, treating her like the inferior one. _She hated that_, but let it go.

"Where are you going, anyway?"

"Out with the guys, I'm meeting up with them at a club." Azusa walked away from her to pick up his jacket, turning to say goodbye before he left.

_Be safe_, she thought as he slipped out the door.

* * *

"I wanna dance."

_Huh? Ryoki Tachibana wants to dance...I thought he had no problem handling his alcohol, but this new development puts a strike against him. _

"You want to go dance…like that?" Hatsumi threw a look over to the dance floor. The pop music that played was fast and all the people moved like they knew exactly what they were doing. _They might know, but I don't!_

"No offense Ryoki, but you don't exactly seem like the kind of guy that can dance." Hatsumi ducked down, waiting for something blunt to be thrown at her.

"Oh really," Ryoki replied, _cocky _as ever. "Fine, I'll just go find someone who thinks I can." He stated simply. _This will defiantly piss her off._

_What! He's going to leave me alone!_

"Ryoki…"

"What! Changed your mind? Are you going to dance or not?" Ryoki seemed serious, and that just made Hatsumi _meeker._

"No," her reply was pitiful.

"Well, fine!" Ryoki got up out of his seat. He thought his little threat would have made her change her mind quickly, but she just propelled him further with her unexpected answer.

Hatsumi watched quietly from their small table as he stormed off, guns-a-blaz'in. _And she thought things had a chance of going well._

She got up, pushed in her chair and went off to hide in the bathroom. _No way I am going to go sit out there by myself like some reject. I can hide in there for a good half-an-hour. Maybe by then Ryoki will have calmed down some._

_

* * *

_

Okay, hiding in the bathroom would have been an _excellent _idea if that said bathroom hadn't had an attendant. She should have remembered that fact from the last time that she was here. Because of this attendant she'd only gotten about five minutes of actual hiding done.

The woman had started to stare at her, a weird-creepy look on her face, and Hatsumi had been out of there. The woman had probably not meant anything by it, but it stilled wigged Hatsumi out.

Now she was in the hallway by the bathrooms checking out some of the artwork placed on the walls, standing there attempting to be amused and interested as the time passed. _How much longer could she keep this up? _She had no clue, and knew she must have looked like some lost little lamb.

"Hey look, its Azusa's little friend!" _Oh crap, a lion! _Hatsumi turned around slowly, knowing exactly who was there. She didn't know any of their names, but she remembered what they had looked like. They were the guys she had first seen when she and Ryoki had arrived at the club.

"Your name is H-something, right?" One of them asked, _hmm…they didn't seem to be as forceful as last time._

"Umm…y-yes, my name's Hatsumi." She stammered at the beginning, answering his question.

"Sorry we didn't remember your name, forgive us." The same man asked again, at least he was acting nice. The others nodded their heads in agreement, taking the opportunity they introduced themselves.

This was awkward to say the least, the guys who once tried to gang bang her were now so intent on introducing themselves. She now regretted not remembering their names either.

"We'll I'm Jin," the rather talkative one stated, "and this is Yoshi and Shinya. It's nice to bump into you again, we only got to hang out with you once or twice."

"Umm…y-yeah_." Did these guys forget everything that happened with Azusa and I, not to mention that Ryoki stabbed one of their friends in the face?_ That one friend, although here earlier, seemed to be gone now.

"We should all have a drink together, what do you say Hatsumi?" Jin asked.

_Oh, well that's a bad idea! I can practically see the flashing red lights!_

"Yeah, Hatsu you should come hang out with us. I don't know what your doing over here by yourself."

Hatsumi turned to her side to see Azusa come over and put a hand on her shoulder, sending a 'don't mess with her look' to his friends.

"Azusa," Hatsumi managed to say before being taken by the hand and lead to a table by him. He sat down across from her, and it was suddenly just the two of them. Jin and the other two seemed to have drifted away on their walk to the table.

Hatsumi realized that must have been on purpose. _Azusa didn't want them to cause any trouble for me._

"Thanks." Hatsumi smiled at him and he nodded and waved her off with his hand.

"It wasn't anything. Forget it. I feel like I kind of owe you that, you know?" He had a drink in his other hand that he took a swig from it before speaking to her again. "So why are you here by yourself, you're smart enough after everything that's happened to know that coming here alone, especially this late, is not the best idea."

"I wasn't here alone."

"Oh, I've been watching your for twenty minutes and-" He stopped realizing the information he had just given to her.

_He's been watching me? _Hatsumi brushed the thought aside and finished her explanation. "I came with Ryoki."

Azusa's faced changed but it was not an emotion that Hatsumi recognized. She could tell though, that Azusa would have been happier with the answer that she had come alone.

"Well, we should find him and get you back to him," Azusa moved to get up and Hatsumi followed.

_Well she had killed any hopes of having a conversation with him_. Too bad, she had wanted to find out how he was doing. She had reconnected with him the last time they had been together shopping, and she wanted to attempt to reconcile any friendship they may have had.

It seemed like right now though, Azusa had other plans on his mind. "I haven't seen him tonight but he must be around here somewhere. Why exactly did you guys split up, anyway?"

"Well…he wanted to dance," she offered, it wasn't much of an explanation.

"Ryoki wanted to _dance_. Wow! That's funny, but still doesn't tell me why you aren't with him now." He looked over to her, and she looked up meeting his eyes. _What was it about him…after everything that's happened I still feel like I can tell him anything._

"I don't know how, and I didn't want to look like an idiot," Hatsumi confessed.

Azusa laughed a little, "I don't think that you would be that bad."

* * *

"I don't know where he could have went…the club isn't that big," Hatsumi sighed. They had been looking for a half an hour and they still hadn't found Ryoki.

"Maybe he left," Azusa offered up.

Hatsumi frowned. _Well its not like he hasn't just left me alone before, _but she still didn't want to think that. The _reality _though was proving that Azusa's guess might be right.

"Its alright, I'll take you home. Its late anyway." Azusa took her shoulder and motioned for them to start walking towards the exit.

As they left the club Hatsumi noticed the ridiculously long line was no longer, only a couple people stood outside probably waiting for a ride. "Oh wait, what about your friends?"

"I met them here, they came separately. I brought my car with me, " he said fishing out his keys from his pockets.

"Oh."

They walked around to the back and Hatsumi noticed a couple cars left, one of them Azusa's. _Probably the most expensive one_, she thought. Azusa then lead her to his car, although Hatsumi knew nothing about them she could defiantly say it was sleek and smooth. Most defiantly rather expensive, it was a nice little yellow number with two black stripes down the middle. _It really fit his personality_.

* * *

The ride back to the apartment complex was quiet, only small snippets of conversation here and there. Azusa could guess though that this was probably because Hatsumi was rather tired. She wasn't exactly the kind of girl who stayed up and partied all night. _No. That was her sister. _

"Were here," he spoke softly, turning off the engine and waiting till she got out to lock the car.

They took the elevator up from the underground parking lot, up to the floor where Hatsumi lived. She thought it was rather strange he didn't just go back to his own apartment, but he probably wanted to make sure she got in alright. _Unlike someone else she knew._

_Oh no! _Hatsumi thought.

Azusa caught her panicked look and asked what was wrong.

"I left me key with Ryoki because I didn't have and pockets on my skirt!" _I can't get into my apartment!_

Hatsumi was on the verge of a nuclear meltdown, but Azusa seemed as calm as ever. "It's alright. You can stay at my place and sneak back to your apartment in the morning before anyone even gets up."

Hatsumi took a moment to ponder his offer. Part of her was screaming bad idea, but another part was telling her that she really didn't want to spend another night up on the roof steps. _Cause that turned out so well last time…_

"A-alright," she said, as she watched Azusa push the button so the elevator would go back down to his floor.

* * *

A/N: I have been suffering from HG withdrawal! The new book was supposed to come out on May 15th and now its June 30th. So they pushed back the date. Meanines! I have the book on order to be shipped to my house as soon as it comes, but jeez it really sucks. I mean I can only re-read 1-8 so many times before I want more. I think the reason they pushed the date though, was because they needed to make more…which is good because more people want the book…so ahh…this predicament is seriously causing me angst and the ability to not make sense. Damn you VIZ! 


	6. I Feel Fine I Guess

**Courting Cherries**

_I Feel Fine I Guess…Considering Everything's a Mess_

Disclaimer: Heh, now that I think about it a lot of the hot guys in anime are lawyers, well okay, I think Nagira from Witch Hunter Robin is pretty cool. Not as cool as Amon, but still up there. Maybe breaking the law would turn out well for me, no? I don't own Hot Gimmick, _or maybe I do…_

* * *

Hatsumi stood in the doorway of Azusa's apartment with a jumbled look of caution on her face. _I've never actually been in his apartment before, as odd as that sounds. I only stood in the doorway that time he got sick…_

"Hatsu, you can come in. Don't worry about being too loud either, my father and _his family _are on vacation." Azusa said, throwing his coat in a closet by the door. He offered his hand out and after a moment Hatsumi took the hint and handed him her coat.

'_My father and his family'…hmm, poor Azusa. I guess he still hasn't really given them a chance yet. _"Why didn't you go with them, Azusa?" Hatsumi asked, slowly following into step behind him as he switched the lights.

Their apartment was nice, _very nice_. _The furniture looks pricey, but I guess Azusa's father is higher up in the company then mine…Wow, are their couches actual leather?_

"I didn't go with them because I have some shoots scheduled this week, and also because I didn't really _want _too." Azusa shared the last part with a hint of harshness.

_Ouch! Change of subject, Hatsu… _"You have a really nice apartment." Hatsumi turned around to tell him this, giving him a smile.

"Hmm, yeah I guess." Azusa scratched the back of his head a little before saying something else," I wouldn't know that much though. Interior design isn't really my thing."

He watched her giggle a little and take her hand to cover her mouth. It wasn't that funny of a comment, but Hatsumi had such a strange mind. No doubt she was imagining something in that brain of hers to spurn the small laugh.

_Way to distract her_, "So you should get some sleep." He threw a look at his watch after pulling the sleeve back, "It's about 2:30 and something tells me that's way past _your _bed-time"

Hatsumi put on her signature defiant look and stuck out her tongue at him. _Not the best come back, but it will do…_

"Ha-ha," Azusa chucked while walking towards the possibly leather couch and fell back onto it. "That's the kind of look that gets you into trouble, Hatsumi," Azusa pointed out, crossing his arms across his chest. "So, you don't wanna get some sleep? What then, do you propose we do to pass the time?"

"I don't know," she mimicked his pose accidentally, pulling her arms around her. "What do you usually do this late?"

"Hmm, that depends princess."

"On what?"

"Who I'm with," Azusa smirked and caught the surprised look on her face. She blushed a little and turned a way from him, apparently trying to look interested in some of the things in his apartment.

Azusa smiled, he couldn't lie. _There is something about her, she makes the mood better. And god, is she cute…_

"We could watch a movie, there are a lot of them here." She was kneeled over on the floor looking at the rack of DVD's by the entertainment center. "Are they all yours?"

"No, my dad's probably. Hey, if we look hard enough I'm sure we'll find some _porn _over there." He came over to kneel down beside her, looking at the collection. She blushed and faltered.

"Umm-umm…"

"Relax, I was kidding. In less of course you _want _to watch-"

"No!"

"Heh, well I guess we can watch one of these if that's what you wanna do. What do you like? Horror, action, drama, comedy…"

_He's asking me what I like? Ryoki never did that when we went to the movies… _

"I like comedy," she answered picking up random ones and reading the back.

"Should have known, hmm," he brought up his hands to his chin in a thinking pose. "How about this one," he passed her a movie and she took it to scrutinize.

"Monty Python and the Holy Grail?"

"Yeah, it's not Japanese, but its really funny though. I think you'll like it," He took the DVD back from her and put it in the player turning on the television.

"Okay," she walked back to the couch plopping herself down. _This wasn't bad at all. Hanging out with him is fine, just like old times._

Azusa came back to the couch and sat down next to Hatsumi putting his feet up on the coffee table in front of them. Leaning back he stretched up his arms and brought one back down around her. Hatsumi froze, shocked.

"Relax, Hatsumi. You wanted us to be friends. If that's what you want then you have to act like it." Azusa picked up the remote as she calmed down a little. _Its just Azusa, this is fine. Whatever happened in the past is the **past**. I've forgiven him._

"Cool," he looked to the screen leaning his head back on the back of the couch.

"Hey, Azusa?"

"Yeah?" He turned his head, still leaning on the couch, to look at her.

"What's with the llamas?"

He laughed again, looking at her. He'd done that a lot tonight; _laugh_. Hatsumi really had an effect on him, he actually _enjoyed _spending time with her. He turned back to movie, _what was to be done about this revelation?_

* * *

He couldn't sleep, something just felt _wrong_. He turned his head to look at the digital clock beside his bed. Glowing red lights read; _2:45 a.m. _Ryoki threw his legs over the side of the bed, leaning over to a chair to pick up his robe. Pulling it on he slipped quietly out of his room, closing the door.

He walked into the kitchen intent on getting some food to sooth whatever the hell was wrong with him, relieving this lack of sleep.

"Why are you still up, Master Ryoki?"

"Ahh!" Ryoki spun around to see Mariko, his maid, sitting at the island bar in the middle of their kitchen. She was reading, how in this lack of light he had no idea, but she'd put her book down just to scare the hell out of him.

"Mariko! What the hell," he whispered fiercely, settling down some. "What are you doing up this late, waiting in the kitchen?"

"I have insomnia, Master Ryoki. I thought you knew that," she looked over at him taking off her reading glasses.

"So you're here reading in the dark!"

"I can see perfectly fine, but why are _you _up this late? Don't you need beauty rest?" She smirked a little at the end, looking for his reaction. She was one of the very few people who could make fun of Ryoki Tachibana and get away with it.

Ryoki shot her an angered look and then sat down across from her at the island. He grabbed and apple and took a bit before talking. "I couldn't sleep, _obviously_."

"And why is that, Master Ryoki?"

"How the hell I am supposed to know?" Ryoki took another bite. He knew she was going to get something out of him, but there was no need to just hand it over on a platter.

"I suppose you shouldn't. Well, how did your date with Hatsumi go this evening? You should have seen your mother after you left, she was quite nerved about it." Mariko folded down the page, dog-eared her book, and placed it down on the table delicately. "Well?" She asked again, she had yet to look at him for a response and looked up to see him becoming rather agitated. _Nothing out of the ordinary there_, she thought.

"It sucked ass."

"Master Ryoki!" She scolded quietly, quite _amused _by his comment she smiled. "That was not a very becoming thing for you to say, _and _it does not really answer my question."

"The movie sucked because her stupid sister and Subaru showed up out of nowhere and ruined the whole thing. It didn't go as I _planned_ at all," he confessed angrily, taking it out on the poor apple by throwing the remainder in the sink, about ten feet away.

"I highly doubt that will be able to fit down the garbage disposal," Mariko pointed out. "Well how did your _other _date go, if the first was so horrible?" Mariko threw him an _'I know what you know look, so you better just spill.'_

"What second date?" Ryoki asked, obviously not taking her look as a hint.

"Master Ryoki, lying is also not very becoming of a young man." She leaned over on her elbows, clasping her hands together, Mariko smiled with her eyes.

_Ryoki had no problem seeing what his father kept her around for._

"Don't worry I didn't tell your mother," she threw in.

"It wouldn't matter if you did. What's she going to do? I'm seventeen, she can't boss me around any longer."

"I suppose."

"It's true, besides my father feels so bad for not being around he's gone soft." Ryoki flung the comment out quickly; he knew Mariko _cared _about his father. That was his only trump card when it came to her.

"Your father only cares about you. He wants you too be happy, also I think he understands your mother is not the most accepting person."

_Mariko, oh so quick to defend_, Ryoki thought. "You would _know _wouldn't you?" Ryoki smiled, half-smirked.

"Enough of this, I believe this conversation started out about _you_," Mariko said, bringing them back on topic. "So, how _did _your second date go?"

"We went out to a club," Ryoki said, caving in. _He could just see the walls falling_. If anyone could get something out of him; it was _her_. "We were _supposed _to have fun," Ryoki sulked.

"And you didn't," she asked, she could already tell by his pissy mood, but with Ryoki she always had to beat around the bush.

"No I didn't," he mocked back. Leaning onto the counter he took off his glasses moving to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I just left and came home. She's so stupid; ruined the whole thing."

"You _left_. Why?"

"Because she is _stupid_. First she destroyed the whole mood by spotting these guys who-" Ryoki paused not sure how to explain the 'gang bangers' "-who she doesn't really like. And then she got all annoyed because I wouldn't get her a beer. _And _she didn't want to dance with me! That's why you _go _to a club, and she didn't even want to!"

Mariko watched him, searching over his face for something. "So you told her you were leaving and came back here. Well, I suppose maybe the two of you just aren't clubbers, that's all."

"That's part of it too! I went back to find the idiot and she wasn't even there!" Ryoki huffed, throwing his arms across his chest. "What a _wench_."

"Master Ryoki, _keep you voice down!_ You'll wake your mother," Mariko told him harshly. "And I'm very disappointed in you Master, leaving a club like that without even telling her, especially with a girl like Hatsumi. Did you honestly give a good _attempt _to look for her? Or did you just leave because you were angry. She could have been getting a drink or had gone to the bathrooms…" Mariko looked down. _Sometimes she just didn't get why he acted like this. I suppose its because he really doesn't have any good role models. He has no idea how to treat woman. And poor Hatsumi is his **test subject**. Who he is leaving in a cage with out any food or water…_

Ryoki just let her give it to him. He had to hand it too her, _she could be pretty forceful when she wanted to be. _

"I think maybe, Ryoki," she said to him more softly, leaving out the 'master' she usually placed before his name, "that the reason you can't sleep is because your conscious feels _guilty_." Mariko finished waiting for his reaction. He didn't say anything, just sat there, head down. _Even Ryoki could be human, **sometimes**._

"I think the best thing you can do now is apologize to her. Hatsumi, from what I've seen, is a very forgiving person."

Ryoki looked up, _shocked_. "_What_! You think I should _apologize_?"

"Yes, master Ryoki, I think that you should. After all, Hatsumi is no longer your _slave _but your _girlfriend_. You have to treat her better." Mariko stood up from her chair and picked up her book . She gave Ryoki one last _look _before she left the kitchen.

_Damn. How does that woman know **everything**! _Ryoki thought as he silently got up and left shortly after.

* * *

_Tranquility_. That was the word that Azusa would use to describe the scene that he was a part of right now. It was five in the morning, sun specs starting to come in through the blinds that hung from atop the windows, and he and Hatsumi were still gathered up on the couch. His arm was still placed possessively around her, except now her head laid on his shoulder; a product of her sleepiness.

She'd passed out from exhaustion a couple minutes after the movie had ended, she'd tried hard not too, but fell victim to fatigue anyway.

So Azusa was left to think, he couldn't sleep, not with her here in his arms like this. He figured it was too good a moment for him to spoil. He could have traded in something different for his thoughts though, _they _were anything _but _tranquil.

He was _conflicted_, most defiantly. Conflicted because of her and the emotions she brought out of him. The other day while shopping, he called her _naïve_, a chump, and tried to make her leave him alone. By the end of the day though, when she'd brought him back to Shingou's apartment, he realized he couldn't ignore her.

He'd a least have to learn to accept her being a part of his life. His first intention had been to _use _her. Get back at her father, make him suffer because he did. Use her and lose her, get the ultimate revenge. That hadn't worked out quite like he'd planned at all. Instead he'd ended up spending more time with her then he'd originally thought.

Now though, sitting here like this with her, her face so peaceful and caring he admitted that maybe something good had come out of this entire mess after all. He didn't feel any better about his mother, but he had reconnected with Hatsumi. Ironic, he knew. Especially because of the way he'd treated her with his friends. How she had forgiven him so quickly, let alone at all, proved how great of a person she really was. A loving, caring person that Azusa decided he _needed_.

* * *

"What do you mean she didn't come home last night!" Ryoki yelled at poor Akane at the top of his lungs. They were having a clandestine meeting on the roof, brought up here by Akane so her mother would not hear any of their conversation.

Ryoki had come down to their apartment early that morning, around seven. He was looking for Hatsumi and was not happy when he did not find her. Akane, trying to keep her older sister out of trouble had dragged him up here, much against his will to answer all his questions.

"I mean she didn't come home. I stayed up 'til about three before I fell asleep. I know she didn't come back because her bed's completely untouched. I told mom she left early this morning to go see Shingou, I hope see bought it."

"Well where the hell is she!" Ryoki was a firecracker to say the least.

"I told you, I don't know! You're the one she was with last night, why the hell don't you know where she is, huh?" Akane yelled back, she wasn't gonna let him boss her around.

"We left separately," was all Ryoki said. He didn't think that Akane would be too happy knowing he left without her sister. He really didn't want her high pitched voice to yell at him anymore.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because we just did!"

"Fine, we have to go look for her though. I'm gonna go call Subaru, maybe we should call Shingou too." Akane picked up her phone and started to dial before the device was snatched forcefully from her hand.

"You are not going to call Shingou!" Ryoki held up the phone out of her reach, Akane tried to jump up to get it but with no luck.

"Why not? He has a car and…"

"No! Call Subaru, but that's it." He handed her back her phone, and she accepted it with a huff. "Tell them to meet us down stairs in the lobby."

* * *

Hatsumi opened her eyes slowly, see was always dizzy when she got up in the morning. It was hard adjusting to being awake. She felt something fuzzy rub against her cheek, and she went to go push it out of the way. When she pushed though, she got a "ouch" noise that startled her instead.

She looked up to see Azusa starring down at her rubbing his cheek, realizing that she'd just accidentally hit him she apologized quickly before taking in the situation. She was leaning against him on the couch, she must have fallen asleep against him after the movie last night. _Oh great, good job Hatsu, _she thought sarcastically.

"It's okay. Morning," Azusa mumbled, tiredly. She wondered if he'd gotten much sleep, it didn't look like it. There weren't bags under his eyes, there _never _were, but overall he just looked worn out.

_Oh god! Morning! _"Azusa, I have to go home, my mom's gonna find out I snuck out. Do you know what time it is?" She asked, hurried. She got up quickly from the couch trying got make the clothing she'd sleep in look less frumpy. She tried to brush out the wrinkles, but to no avail.

"It's 7:30. There's no use rushing back, you just have to hope she didn't notice." Azusa told her standing up, he went over to walk towards the kitchen and Hatsumi followed.

She knew he was right. _No need to run home for the slaughter._

"Damn," Hatsumi heard him mumble to himself, she looked over in slight concern.

"It's nothing, we're just out of coffee."

"Oh, well we could go get some. I mean I don't need to go home right away, that is if you want too?"

"Sure," he looked over towards the door to signal their leave, picking up their coats before they left.

* * *

"This is bad what if something happened to her!"

_That _thought had been on his mind since Akane had told him on the roof that she'd hadn't come home. Now the squeaky girl was just verbalizing that fear. He'd had a good half-an-hour to think about this fear and it was starting to really scare him. He been _stupid_, he hadn't thought that something might have actually _happened _to her as he'd spent part of last night complaining to Mariko. _So stupid_. _He hadn't been worried like this in a **long **time._

If something did happen it was his fault, _he'd left_. He knew she didn't like being by herself and he did it anyway just to piss her off and now _this_. Anything could have occurred, any guy at the club…_oh god those guys, Azusa's friends. If they did something…he do more then stab-_

"Is that Hatsumi?" Ryoki heard Subaru say to Akane. They stood on the corner of a street about two blocks away from the apartment complex, attempting to strategize. And lo and behold down the sidewalk a little further was exactly who they were looking for.

"Hey Azusa's with her! And they look kind of…" Akane started off making the observation and then stopped noticing Ryoki coming up to stand next to her. His eyes were completely locked on the two.

She knew what it _looked _like. They both seemed sluggish and tired, clothes rumpled and wrinkled. Hatsumi was wearing the same thing she wore last night. It was _blatantly obvious_ that she'd spent the night with him, and perhaps done a little more then just sleep from the looks of things. _Oh, this was bad_. Akane watched them go into a little coffee shop, the same one where Azusa and their father had their little showdown.

Akane turned back to look at Ryoki, his expression unreadable. The Ryoki she knew would have stormed over to the two of them and demanded what the fuck was going on, but he didn't. That scared her, more than anything right now she wished he would. Ryoki though, just turned around and stormed in the other direction, presumably back to his apartment.

Subaru looked at Akane as she watched his friend go. "This isn't going to go well," Akane said quietly. "Maybe you should follow him and do some damage control."

"What! I feel bad, but I have no desire to receive bodily harm," Subaru said. After a silent plea from Akane though, he gave her a nod and started to follow his best friend back to the place where this whole messed up-melodrama-soap opera started.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun, (behold the drama!) Now things are getting ugly… 

I had a lot of free time this week so I'm happy I could get this chapter out so quick after the last one. For the most part I'm happy with it, and still I'm locked on working secondary character's minds 'cough, cough' (Mariko) I think that she is really interesting after the 8th book especially…her and Ryoki's father seem to have an interesting relationship. Did you notice in the book she calls him by his first name? Hmm. How fascinating, huh?

So thanks so much for the reviews. I swear I'm gonna actually respond to them next time! Little Emo ; )


	7. I Feel Like a New Boy

**Courting Cherries**

_I Feel Like a New Boy_

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot Gimmick, or really anything else of that magnitude for the matter. If I did I would move to Europe and chase after pigeons for fun.

**A/N: (8/11/05) Everyone's like, WTF? Where's the new chapter, bitch? I'm sorry, I'm just re-vamping past chapters with spelling and format. This story has become a drama and I think it should look like one. New chapter's coming soon!**

* * *

She stood a little in shock after she digested the whole situation. _This was behavior expected of her, **not **Hatsumi. Not her shy, dorky, older sister. It just wasn't like her, something had to be amiss. _ So she threw a plan into action, _spying _was something Akane was damn good at. And spying is what she would do. _After all, what else could she do? She had to try and help Hatsumi. Her older sister did so much for her…_

Akane moved to walk threw the waves of people on the sidewalk and down to the café where Hatsumi and Azusa had gone just a couple minutes before. Stopping before walking up to the window, and almost possibly giving herself away, she ducked into an alley to the left. _I can't be noticed, then I won't get anything._

She looked around the alley, "yep I definitely don't want to stay here," she said quietly to herself. The alley was the poster for filth. Dirt, grim, indescribable insects, and rodents; not a place Akane Narita needed to be.

Akane heard a 'creak' and jumped a little, thinking it another odd animal until she spun to see a boy. He was rather cute, and by way of dress must have worked in the café itself. In the middle of throwing some trash away, _eww gross_, he noticed her.

"Hey what are you doing back here, miss? This isn't the best place for you to be, its dirty and-"

"Do you think you could do me a favor?" Akane placed her hand together behind her back and held them together. Pushing her chest out she threw on a cute, irresistible face. _Who could say no to this? That's right, no one! _Akane thought, as she saw the boy internally thinking it over.

"What's the favor?"

_Bingo! I'm in…_

* * *

Hatsumi and Azusa sat down with their coffee, having chosen to stay here rather then walk around with it. They sat at a small nook off in a corner, secluded and private. Azusa offered to let Hatsumi slide in first, and then followed closing her into her seat.

He watched her start to sip her drink, a small squeak came form her mouth. Raising an eyebrow in question at her noise, she mumbled, "it's too hot."

"You'll just have to let it cool down a little, I think its extra hot because they just put in a new batch."

She nodded, smiled, and looked down. Stirring at the chocolaty-brown liquid with a stick. "I hope my mother doesn't find out about last night. I don't wanna be in trouble again. Especially because she's so worried about my relationship with Ryoki.

"Your relationship with Ryoki?" Azusa asked in monotone, hiding his bitterness.

"Yeah, she thinks that if I make him too mad that Ryoki will tell his mother to kick us out. But I know he wouldn't do that." Hatsumi looked back up to him, finding an unreadable look on his face.

_I didn't mean to question your mother's paranoia, I was asking about your relationship itself. _"So you and Ryoki are together, as in you're his girlfriend?" Azusa slipped in, he went to lean back against the booth and ignore his coffee. He wanted to make sure he paid attention to this conversation.

"Well I guess so," Hatsumi offered.

"You guess so?"

"Well…yes, Ryoki and I are together," this time she gave her answer a little more confidence. She smiled up at him, not sure what to expect of him to say next. All she got was _silence_.

"That's really weird," Azusa said after a couple minutes, surprising Hatsumi a little. She thought that the topic had ended. "I know I've seen the two of you together a lot but its strange to her you say that. I mean this is the same guy who pushed you down the stairs as a kid. You used to be so _scared _ofhim, you know?"

"I know. Things are different now though, Ryoki isn't the same guy who pushed me down the stairs-"

"But he _hit _you the other day. What the fuck was that about?" Azusa had no mind to hide the hint of anger now like he did that day. _That day _he hadn't come to the realization he was placed with now.

Hatsumi didn't know what to say. _What could she? _True, she didn't like the fact that he'd hit her, but she had been with Azusa _and _Shinogou, _and then_ she didn't call him at all…

"Your coffee's probably okay now," Azusa said finally, after she gave no answer.

"Huh?" She questioned, not having heard him. She looked up at him, realizing this was the second _lull _they had had in their conversation.

"Your coffee," he pointed and smiled at her, "I think it might be okay for you to drink now."

"Oh, yeah I think so too." Hatsumi picked up the cup and drank, hoping the topic of discussion was dropped. It was hard to _justify _her relationship with Ryoki to someone else, especially because she sometimes had a hard time justifying it to _herself_.

"Oh, shit!" Hatsumi heard him say as she continued to consume the soothing liquid. He was starring at his watch, his face a held an annoyed look.

"I'm gonna be late I have for a shoot this morning. It starts in five minutes," he moved his hand to his pocket, his face becoming angered when he didn't find what he wanted. "I don't have my cell phone with me. I have to call Rina and tell her I'm gonna be a little late. I don't suppose you have a phone with you?" He asked, remembering the one he had given her.

"I got a new one, but I didn't bring it with me last night. Ryoki's gonna be mad about that too," Hatsumi said, mumbling the last bit to herself. "Will they be mad at you?"

Azusa expression changed quickly to that of amusement. "They can't be. They practically begged me to do this for their magazine. I said I was gonna quit modeling, remember? Since I haven't been booking things a lot I've kind of been put on high demand"

"Oh well…okay, I'll go home now I guess," Hatsumi said and stood. She thanked him for the coffee, said she'd see him later and started to walk off.

"Hey, wait!" A voice stopped her from behind, it was Azusa.

"You wanna come to the shoot?"

* * *

Ryoki was feeling a lot of emotions he hadn't felt in a long time, first fear, regret, and now pain. Sure he was angry, but for some reason this _hurt_. He should have just gone, yelled at her, said something. Coming back here without knowing anything was just not good. He liked to be _informed_, not left out in the dark where his mind could wonder.

_She was **his** girlfriend now! What the hell was she doing with **him**? Even if they weren't together, that was the guy who wanted to fuck her up! Ruin her father's life. She's the stupidest person in the entire world, her brain's **not even **the size of a pea. Is it even in **existence**?_

He had to question her ability to function as a human being, had to think about something else. He couldn't think about what was really waiting, taunting him in the back of his mind. They way they looked together, so early in the morning. _She slept with Azusa and not **you**…_ "For fucks sake, she was wearing the same clothes as last night!" Ryoki yelled, pulling the door open to the apartment, he knew no one was there. The house was empty; it was better that way.

_You let yourself get attached to something again and look what happened. She obviously doesn't give a care about you. _

Spinning around, he slammed the door. Then he heard an "Ouch!" and then "Awww!" Sounds of pain kept coming from behind the door. Ryoki didn't want to talk to anyone right now, but if it had to be someone at least it was a person who he could actually _stand_.

Ryoki opened the door, the anger lessened a little, but not much. "What do you want, Subaru?" Ryoki asked and grabbed his friends arm, dragging him off the floor and into the apartment.

"God, Ryoki! You slammed the door on my face," Subaru groaned, rubbing his cheek.

"So," Ryoki said standing, arms across his chest.

"So it hurt!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been standing there!"

Subaru didn't say anything, _just let him win_. Fighting with Ryoki, he'd learned over the years just wasn't worth it. It was part of the reason they got along so well. Ryoki was aggressive and Subaru was passive. They balanced each other out.

"I'm not in a good mood, I want to be by _myself_." Ryoki told him, stressing 'by myself.' He knew Subaru wasn't going to leave so quickly, but Ryoki still had to try.

"Well Akane told me to come," Subaru said, trying to find an explanation. He wanted to help Ryoki, but he knew it was best to leave him alone to fester, mostly from past experience. But he also knew, from very recent experience to listen to his new girlfriend as well. _He could never win…_

"Your going to listen to everything that stupid girl tells you to do! Her and her stupid, dumb sister!" Ryoki yelled again. _This was going to go on for a while, the yelling_, Subaru thought. _Maybe the reason he yells so much is because it's the only way he knows how to express things. He's never been much of a talker…_

"Yes, I'm going to listen to her. I've never had a girlfriend before, let alone someone like Akane. I don't want to mess it up," Subaru said quietly in comparison to Ryoki's booming voice. "I don't really know how these things work, you know being in a relationship."

"It sucks, that's how it work's. _Damn _girl doesn't do a _damn _thing that I say." Ryoki said in a more normal voice. "Girlfriends aren't worth it, that's why the one night stand was invented," Ryoki declared.

_Yeah, like you know much about that_, Subaru thought_. This just wasn't working. Ryoki and he talked about school, anime, and things like that, but not about girls. The whole conversation just felt wrong and weird. Both of them were newbie's in this whole thing and they didn't know a thing._

"Do you wanna go do something?" Subaru asked, hoping to take Ryoki's mind off it. _He hadn't really seen him like this before, but then again Ryoki had never had a girlfriend before_.

"No, lock the door on your way out." Ryoki got up and walked towards him room, hands shoved in his pockets. Subaru could still see the anger coming off his friend in waves.

Go comfort your friend Subaru! _Yeah that worked out well. _Subaru did let himself out, locking the door behind him_. Now he was unhappy. For his friend and because he was going to go have to tell Akane that he failed in that area. His life never used to be this complicated and then all of the sudden one day, out of the blue, things changed. He had always watched Gundam, wondering if real life could be that complex. Well he certainly got his answer._

* * *

_Shoot! _Akane thought, _I couldn't catch a thing they said_. Akane had placed herself in the door leading to the backroom compliments of her new best friend, bus-boy. She thought it had been a great position until they had to go and sit on the other side ofthe café. She even had trouble _seeing _that far. _This never happen in the movies…James Bond my ass._

"Akane," someone from behind he called.

"I thought I told you thanks for the favor, but _no_. I'm not going to go out with you, _sorry_." Akane snipped, _damn that bus-boy was annoying_. He'd been bugging her ever since she took her stake-out location.

"Akane, it' me," Subaru said quietly walking up to her. He ignored the comment thrown at him before. _Actually it kind of made him happy. Unless the guy asking her was some pimply-_

"Subaru, I said what are you doing here?"

"Oh," Subaru scratched his head. "I tried to talk to Ryoki but he didn't really want to and…" He started to trail off.

"That's okay," Akane said; she looked glum. "I didn't do so well with my mission either. I was going to spy on them but it didn't work out so well." Akane took his hand in hers and wrapped her arm around his. The two of them headed out the back door and Akane threw a look at the horny bus-boy.

Subaru caught this, _Yes! _

They left the alley, still attached to one another. "Subaru, I still feel bad. We _have _to do something." Subaru looked next to him at her, he wasn't much taller then she.

_Sometimes he wished she didn't have to be so involved_…Akane wanted to make Ryoki and Hatsumi's problem, _her _problem. _Actually more like theirs._

"Subaru?" Akane asked him quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I don't really know what's going on with the two of them, but I don't want you to ever be angry like that. I know we've only been together two weeks but still. I don't want to be unhappy like I know Hatsumi's gonna be when she finds out."

"Don't worry, I don't think I could _ever _be like Ryoki," Subaru said adding a little humor. Akane turned around, smiled, and hugged him.

"Good."

* * *

"Well that went better then the last time," Hatsumi told him as they walked back into the apartment complex, mid-afternoon. "At least none of the girls were mean to me."

"Yeah, but I think they knew not to mess with you. Word of mouth goes fast in that industry. Although I can guarantee their probably saying nasty stuff behind your back." Azusa turned to look down at her, catching her look of disappointment. "They don't matter though, never did. Girls like that are just trouble."

"Yeah, at least Akane isn't like _that_," Hatsumi replied. They stood together in the lobby, which was empty except for the door man. "Well I have to go get my little brother and the mail so I will see you later, okay. Bye, and thanks." She started to walk off, slowly taking her time.

"Yeah…Hey maybe I'll call you later so we can do something soon." Azusa waved once across with his hand and watched her go after nodding her head back at him. He stood still in the same spot, not moving. _What was it he had to do? Oh yeah, meet with secret-agent-man at the shrub restaurant._ "God, if that man is hiding behind a bush again…"

Azusa suddenly heard the noise of soft clicking on the tile floor, moving very fast. _Expensive shoes, well who could this be? _He turned around to run into no one other then Ryoki Tachibana. Ryoki looked shocked; he'd obviously not been watching where he was going. And he looked mad, _real mad._

"What the fuck are you doing here!" Ryoki yelled at Azusa, causing the door man to head outside.

"I _live _here, just like you." Azusa stated smoothly, _why the hell is he so mad at me?_

Ryoki scuffed and pushed past him, violently brushing his shoulder.

"Hey what the hell did I do to you?" He knew Ryoki was like this a lot, but he was being an asshole. _Hmm, maybe it was time to tell him about his epiphany. He was gonna wait a while, but the bastard deserved it now._

Ryoki spun around at the last question asked of him, _pure murder _on his face.

"Hey Tachibana, the way I see it you don't deserve Hatsumi, and neither do I. So in my book that makes her fair game. Understand what I'm saying, rich boy?" Azusa's expression remained the same as Ryoki's got worse. Azusa stayed perfectly _nonchalant_.

Until it hit him, _literally_. It hit him straight in the face, or more precisely his eye. _And man did it hurt!_

Ryoki had lunged at him and punched him in the eye. Azusa went down, clutching the left side of his face before looking up to see Ryoki gone_. Damn asshole ran away._

_Azusa laughed a little, too stunned to think. _"The magazine's not gonna like this."

* * *

A/N:This chapter is for **thelittlestweasley**. She helped me a great deal! Also, after said help, I've decided that this story is going to be slightly AU. I mean this in the sense that my story might sometimes conflict with the Manga. For the most part things will be the same, but I'm not a mind-reader. I have no idea what's gonna happen in future books, so I'm just gonna go with it : )

I don't have time to respond to all reviews but I'll take one because it was interesting. **Dark Angel**, you review was really not a flame at all. And flames are used for smore's any way's : ) I just wanted to explain why I call Shingou…Shinogou. The reason is because of a website I often visit that's in Japanese. It's called something like Hot Gimmick Café and is an official website in Japan. It only comes in Japanese but the pictures rock! Anyway, the author often writes articles for the manga there which an online friend of mine translates for me. For some reason, (Who knows why, maybe a nickname or inside joke) the author spells it Shinogou. That is the only exposure I have had to the Japanese names. So anyway I just wanted to clear that up, and I will keep spelling his name like that regardless as to whether its right or wrong. Also, I'm gonna try to post the link to the website, its really something everyone should check out, whether you can read Japanese or not. And no, it can't be translated using google, I tried that… : ( So thanks for your review and comments, I appreciate them.

Also thanks to everyone else, you guys are great! Sorry for the super long author notes. I talk too much! Little Emo ; )


	8. Fleece Comes from Sheep

**Courting Cherries**

_Fleece Comes from Sheep_

Disclaimer: I feel the need to say this at the beginning as always. Old habits die hard. I don't own Hot Gimmick. 'Shoots and hopes it dies'

A/N: I'm very sorry. It's been a while and hopefully this can make up for it. More notes at the bottom.

* * *

_This is a ridiculously stupid show_, Ryoki thought as he watched a game show on the television in his room. He was leaning back on his pillows, head propped up to see the bright screen that illuminated the rest of the room. Who the hell would willingly put themselves on a show like this. _Someone with less then half a brain. Hmm, I know someone like that… _He sighed and removed his glasses, placing them on the table next to his bed. He grabbed the bridge of his noise for the thousandth time and pinched.

Ryoki had come back to his apartment realizing he had no where else to be. He was going to go wonder around, but after the altercation with Azusa he'd just ran around to the back door of the apartment complex. He was confused, and surprised. _Seriously surprised. He's just decked Azusa. _

Coming back home he'd crashed into his room, with nothing better to do then watch television. Television was the kind of thing that did not require much effort, but still made you feel involved in something.

The screen showed a man getting inside a tank filled with fake money . Covered with honey, the man moved like a maniac to collect the green pieces of paper. Ryoki cringed and changed the channel, an anime program came on. Girls dressed up as exotic animals were jumpy around some stupid stone…. _What the hell!_ "This is why I don't watch television during the daytime."

He flicked off the t.v. and sunk down further on his giant bed, laying in the dark. He would have stared at the ceiling, if he could have _seen _it. This was not like him, and he knew it. He was mean, rude, and a jerk to most of people around him, but not a loner who sat alone in the dark. Especially in the middle of the day like this, usually he'd be doing something a little more productive. With a huff he sat up and pushed himself off the bed, lazily he stood. He walked over to the left carefully avoiding things he knew to lie on the floor. Opening the window, pulling curtains all the way to the side walls, the city was revealed to him. Bright light lit up the gloomy room, and shown down on Ryoki himself causing him to put a hand up to his eyes. Getting used to the light he saw down, people looked like ants without his glasses.

"Master Ryoki," someone called to him from his door. Turing he discovered Mariko to have returned, probably from getting groceries or some errand. "I just thought I would stop by the apartment on my way to the next store. I had to tell you that I received a call from your mother. She's told me that she will be coming home tonight around six, your father with her as well."

"She's coming home early, and with my father as well," Ryoki drawled out. _Oh great… _"Why?"

"You remember the annual benefit dinner that is held every year, the one that your father is a sponsor of for medical research. The date has been moved up this year. I'm not really sure why but both your parents are going to it, as per usual."

"And I'm expected to go as per usual as well, right?" Ryoki asked bitterly.

"I'm afraid so, is something wrong Master Ryoki? I know you don't like those things, but you seem more agitated then usual." Mariko moved into the room leaving the doorway. "Not going to answer?" Mariko changed the subject, coyly after a pause. "Hmm… I was thinking then, that it might be a good idea to bring someone with you this year. That would relieve you of some unwanted boredom, yes?" She turned her head a little waiting for a response, _killing two birds with one stone._

"Who would you suggest that I bring, _Subaru_?" Ryoki added the ending sarcastically. He walked back form the window the exit his room, and Mariko followed. She wasn't going to give up so easily.

"No Master Ryoki, I would _suggest _someone more along the lines of your girlfriend. Don't you think that Hatsumi would be more appropriate for that role?" She had followed him to the kitchen, it seemed that all of their serious talks always took place here. Ever since he was a child it had been so, probably because no one other then the help came to this part of the apartment. _Yeah, his mother was too good for the kitchen and his father was never around._

He leaned against the counter, starring her down as she entered after him. "Don't push my buttons," Ryoki stated. Not in a threatening tone, or even a loud voice, but the message was still strong.

"I wasn't pushing _any _buttons, I was just trying to help you. If you have to go to that high-class party it might be a little more _bearable _if someone went along with you, is all." Mariko moved behind the island disappearing. She remerged with a couple bags of food and placed them on the counter. "Is something still wrong with you and Hatsumi," she asked out of no where, "I thought you fixed that." _Mariko really liked to point things out didn't she?_

"I'm not in the mood to talk about her," he replied like an emotionally challenged rock. "I Haven't even seen her since the other night, anyway." He admitted.

"Well, that's not good," Mariko closed the door of cabinet and came to stand in front of him.

"Thank you captain obvious!" Ryoki yelled.

"Your quite welcome."

_That damn Mariko-san. _"Do you have anything important to say or are you just going to annoy me to the point where I want to pluck out my eyeballs?"

"I have not intention of making you pluck out those cute little eyes of yours." Mariko approached him, raising her hand to pinch his cheek.

"Ryoki through up a hand in defense and brushed hers out of the way, "Hey!"

"I do though hold the intention of making your life better. Someone has to take care of you," Mariko walked back to the island and mimicked his position, leaning back.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself," Ryoki spat out, _**her **take care of **him**!_

"Of course, you know your like a little brother to me."

Ryoki looked to the side, partially because of the growing annoyance and also because of the fact that he didn't know how to handle a situation like this. "I will take care of the problem my own way," he told her in response to her earlier comments of Hatsumi.

"And we all know how well _your _way always works out."

"Mariko-" he growled out and was silenced.

"I think that you should go confront the problem right now. It seems to me that you are avoiding her, which is odd. Usually you can't leave her alone for two seconds," Mariko had that shifty look in her eyes.

"I'm not avoiding anyone!"

"Oh really, then why are you here? You don't have anything scheduled for the day."

"I-"

"Don't…just take my advice and go find Hatsumi. Confronting the problem is better then not," Mariko walked over to the fridge and brought out a pan. Handing it out for him she spoke, "I made this for dinner tonight, it's a red velvet cake. You should bring it over to Hatsumi's mother and go from there, hmm?"

"What about after dinner?"

"I'll make something else for desert, that's not important."

Ryoki accepted the cake, a little less then careful about the contents, and made an unreadable angered noise. "Fine, I'll go! I wouldn't want to stay here with you anymore anyways!" Ryoki left, slamming the door.

Mariko heard the loud bang and thought, _next I'm going to have to teach him to control that temper… That is If he ever gets the girl thing down. Ha, that will be the day!_

* * *

Ryoki stood in front of the Narita Home. One of his hands held the cake to his side and the other was held up to the door, ready to knock; it had been like that for a couple minutes. _So he goes in, gives them the cake, but what comes after that? What should he do about Hatsumi? There was no point to this! He knew what had happened, he wasn't blind. Now he was going to go confront her about it? What good could that possibly bring about? That's right, nothing!_

He knocked anyway, or maybe it was just that his hand had fallen on the door. He wasn't really sure, but it opened none the less revealing Mrs. Narita with a bright smile. "Ryoki Tachibana! What a surprise, what have you come for? Oh come in, come sit down. I'll make you some tea."

_What have I come for? Must be where Hatsumi's brain comes from…_

Ryoki went in though, saying nothing at first, closing the door behind him. He heard Mrs. Narita moving about in the kitchen and went to her, moving about in their small apartment. _How anyone moves in here is a mystery to me._

"Oh you don't have to be in here, I'll bring the tea out to you. Please go make yourself comfortable in the living room. I'll be out in a minute."

Ryoki gave in, nodding with frustration. He went to the living room, _which was the size of a box!_

"Here we are!" Mrs. Narita exclaimed brightly. She sat down across from where he had seated himself after serving him. "So what brings you here?"

"Our maid made a cake for your family," Ryoki told her, void of emotion.

"Oh, how nice! You must thank her and you mother for me, please." Hatsumi's mother excepted the cake, placing it on the table. "How is your mother?"

_Small talk, yay! _Ryoki thought sarcastically. "She's fine. She is coming home from a business trip tonight."

"Well that's good, I will have to stop by and say hello to her after she is settled."

Ryoki nodded, _enough of this_. "Is Hatsumi here?" He asked, wanting to get to the point already.

"Hatsumi isn't here right now, I haven't actually seen her since yesterday," Mrs. Narita said with a look of confusion and annoyance. "You are welcome to stay and wait for her though, she should come home soon."

Ryoki contemplated inwardly, _go back to Mariko or stay here? I choose here. _Neither choice was appealing, but at least Mrs. Narita would not shove his bad qualities in his face. Interrupting the silence, a small child burst into the room. The kid was probably five or maybe even six, _must be her little brother. I think I've seen him before…_

"Ryoki I'm not sure if you've met, but his is Hikaru, Hatsumi's little brother."

Ryoki looked over the kid, nodding.

"Hi!" Hikaru said, he moved close to Ryoki, enough to make him lean back and make a face.

"Hikaru, be a good boy. This is Mrs. Tachibana's son." Mrs. Narita moved to get up from her seat, "I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to go put this cake in the fridge."

"Cake?" Hikaru questioned, a light coming to his face.

"Yes, Ryoki brought us a one, isn't that nice?"

Hikaru nodded before his mother left the kitchen leaving Ryoki and him alone. Ryoki noticed he had the same color hair as Hatsumi, the same shade of orangey-golden brown. Just like her eyes, his were brown as well. He was like an exact little copy.

"I know you!" Hikaru pointed at him, coming to sit next to him on the couch.

"Yeah, you just met me," Ryoki told him moving over more.

"No, I saw you with Hatsumi," Hikaru told him, proud of himself for remembering.

"So?"

"Do you wanna play video games with me?"

_Wow! This kid has the attention span of a gold fish! _"What video games?" Ryoki asked, he wasn't really into hanging out with a little kid, but it was better then Hatsumi's mom.

"I have mortal combat!"

_Mortal combat, huh? _Ryoki was definitely in a fighting mood today. _Hell, he just punched Azusa in the face._ "Where are they?"

"In my room," Hikaru got up off the couch, pulling Ryoki's arm. "Com'on, let's go."

Ryoki stood up and allowed himself to be dragged by the small child, going past the kitchen Hikaru yelled to his mother. "Mama, we're going to go play video games!"

"Umm," Mrs. Narita looked a little surprised. "Alright…"

The two entered the boy's room. Ryoki snorted at the fact that it resembles Subaru's before he'd redone it. The room was like a shrine to Dragon Ball Z, _oh my god… _

"There over here," the boy told him, pulling out the controls and handing one to Ryoki he turned on the Playstaion. "You can pick who you want to be first." Ryoki nodded and sat down on the floor like Hikaru had done, his back against the bed. "Are you and my sister's friend?"

_Can we say attention disorder? At least this kid was not that annoying, **yet**…_

"Sort of," It was a simple answer, good enough to satisfy the kid. Ryoki choose his fighter and waited for Hikaru to pick.

"My sister likes you too. She talks about you sometimes!"

Ryoki was a little stunned that this little boy knew about him. "She does?"

"Yeah, I hear her and Akane say stuff," Hikaru told him, happy that Ryoki was interested.

_Maybe this kid wasn't so bad after all…_

"Ryoki-san," Mrs. Narita called from the door, distracting the two of them. Ryoki looked up, _he's just found a spy! What could she want now?_

"I have to go out for a work-related problem. My office just called and they need me. I'm sorry, but you'll have to come back later. Hikaru, get a toy to bring, you have to come with me." Mrs. Narita told them, ready to leave the room.

"I'll watch him if you have to go out," Ryoki surprised her by saying.

"I couldn't ask you to do that!" Mrs. Nartia said.

"It's fine, I want to wait for Hatsumi anyway. I don't mind." _plus I need to milk the kid for information…_

"Please, mama!" Hikaru begged.

"Well, I suppose it's alright. You really would not mind?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll be back in a little while. Be good, Hikaru," Mrs. Narita kissed his head and left saying a quick thank-you to Ryoki.

* * *

_The kid was not kidding, Hatsumi really did talk about him, a lot! And the kid wasn't shy either…he didn't squirm at all when he spilled the information that Hatsumi thought he was a good kisser. Yes, this had turned out well._ He'd gotten to hear how great Hatsumi really thought he was. He also took into account that Hikaru might not have spoken about the bad things Hatsumi might have said, but it didn't matter. _The little chat had given him a much needed ego-boost._

And now they were just playing video games. It was a good waste of time, and made Ryoki momentarily forget about his dumb girlfriend. His dumb girlfriend who had slept with Azusa_. Couldn't forget about it forever, I guess…_

Ryoki put down the controls after winning the last round of Mortal combat. He looked over at Hikaru, not mad at all by the fact that he'd lost every time. "Is there something else we can do? I'm getting sick of this," Ryoki got up and turned off the game consol.

Hikaru shrugged his shoulder's, and stood up as well. He heard Ryoki mumble, "Where the hell's your sister?"

"She didn't come home last night, but shh! You can't tell mama!" Hikaru said, placing a finger over his lips.

"Yeah I know!" Ryoki yelled, the kid didn't flinch. "It's been three hours! Your mother should have been back by now, and your sister too!"

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders once more, completely relaxed, despite Ryoki's bad temper flaring. _Maybe he's adopted too. He may look like the idiot, but he's not a thing like her._

"Let's go watch some t.v." Ryoki told him, giving up. He went and found the remote control for the second time today."

**

* * *

**

Hatsumi was on her way to pick up her little brother after getting the mail. She shifted through it, looking for anything of interest, as she walked through the hallway. The daycare her little brother went to was on the first floor, three doors down to the right. Pushing open the door she was greeted by the sight of children, running and playing.

"Hello, Hatsumi. How are you today? " Ms. Takada asked, coming over with children clinging to her legs.

"I'm fine, just picking up Hikaru. Hi Misu, Hiro," Hatsumi leaned down to greet two of them she knew.

"Oh, Hikaru didn't come today. Mrs. Narita called and said she had a day off. I hope nothing got confused and Hikaru-" Ms. Takada started to say, worried.

"Oh no. I haven't seen my mother. She probably just didn't have a chance to tell me," Hatsumi looked down, _because I was at Azusa's_.

"Oh, okay. It was nice seeing you then, bye." Ms. Takada said as Hatsumi left, she nodded and closed the door.

Hatsumi felt _odd_, she realized as she departed from the daycare. She'd started to feel this way as soon as she'd parted with Azusa and now she thought she knew why.

_She felt guilty. That little conversation with the daycare worker had made her realize it. She felt bad because she had stayed with Azusa at his place, she felt bad because of what had happened with Ryoki… Oh god, Ryoki! Azusa had distracted her, putting her in a good mood. The truth was though, was that she had stayed with him. How could she explain that to him? He'd kill her! _

_Part of her wanted to say he deserved it, that he had left and she needed to get home, but she couldn't do that. She was going to have to tell him, he'd know something was wrong with her anyway. She was as transparent as glass and he was as smart as a whip. He would be angry, but she'd tell him she was sorry and hope he forgave her…_

_Who was she kidding though, _she thought as she got into the elevator_. He wasn't going to forgive her just like that! Ryoki hates Azusa, and Ryoki is your boyfriend. You should respect his wishes. At least that was something that Akane had told her once. _

Hatsumi was confused and nervous. _In the spectrum of things, sleeping over at someone's house was not a horrible thing, but Ryoki would not see it that way at all._

Hatsumi had a feeling that this was not going to be a very good night at all. She didn't want to go home, not yet. If she did she'd run into her mother, or Akane, possibly even both. Postponing the inevitable a little longer couldn't hurt, right? Maybe she'd go up to the roof, hang around the first spot that she'd meet her 'knight in shinning armor.'

* * *

Hours later, not really quite aware of how many, Hatsumi pushed open the door to her home as she took out her key. It was strange that the door was locked, usually that meant that no one was home. _Good_, Hatsumi thought. I need some time to think about what I'm going to tell Ryoki. Despite spending a large amount of time on the roof, not much thinking had gone on. She threw down the mail on the counter in the Kitchen and went to go walk around to the living room. It might be nice actually, to lose her mind in some t.v. for a couple hours. As she walked around the corner though, she found that two people had already had that idea. Said two people being Ryoki and her little brother.

Hatsumi stood still, shocked by the scene she'd walked into. Ryoki was leaned against the side of the couch, unmoving and her brother was laying out on the floor, quietly watching television. It took Hikaru a couple minutes to see his sister, but he rose and came over to her. "Shh," he whispered, "Ryoki's sleeping."

Hatsumi took her little brother's hand, walking over to see Ryoki's face. A peaceful sight came into view, Ryoki had indeed fallen asleep on her couch. Hatsumi let go of her brother's hand and moved to get a blanket off a chair. Placing it over him she was careful to not wake him up. She starred a little longer then necessary before moving over to her little brother, picking him up.

Carrying him, she walked into the kitchen and placed him down, whispering for him to speak quietly. "Why is Ryoki here, and where's mom? Is she home?"

"No, mama had to go to work. Ryoki's babysitting me!" Hikaru got a little excited and Hatsumi had to remind him to stay calm.

"How long has he been here?"

"Three hours," he told her while holding onto her leg. "We played video games."

"Well that's nice, but when is mama coming home, Hikaru?" Hatsumi took a juice box of the counter and gave it to him.

"She called and said she was sorry to Ryoki and that she was going to be back home at nine," Hikaru told her without taking a breath, instead sipping his juice box.

Hatsumi looked at her watch, it was eight o'clock. "I think that you should go to bed now, Hikaru. We don't want mama to be mad. I'll come tuck you in, okay?"

Hikaru made a face, not wanting to go to bed, but was lead to his room by his sister. He jumped up into bed as she kneeled down next to it. "So you and Ryoki played video games, huh?" Hatsumi asked, she'd wished she could have seen that.

"Yeah, he won all of them!"

"I bet he did," she smiled, rubbing his head.

"What else did you guys do together?"

"We watched lots of t.v. and Ryoki was really funny! He made fun of all the shows, and we had cake for dinner!" Hikaru had obviously enjoyed himself, if Ryoki didn't kill her she'd thank him for that.

"You had cake for dinner?" She laughed, Ryoki had entertained him fine, but nutrition was not one of his strong points. "Alright, go to bed now." Hatsumi got up and turned off the lights, closing the door.

She moved back into the living room, unsure of what to do about Ryoki. It would be really awkward to have her mother come home and find him like this.

_To wake him up, or not to wake him up…? _Maybe she'd just wait a while; she had a good hour before her mother got home.

She walked over to a chair opposite the couch occupied by him and sat down. Watching him exhale small breaths she smiled, he moved a little every now and then. She noticed his glasses were gone as well, just making him look even more…_tempting? Where did that come from?_

Hatsumi didn't care where it came from she decided, moving off the chair to sit and lean against the couch. She laid her face on the side inches from him and just accepted being content for the time being.

* * *

Shinogou hadn't wanted to come home, he hadn't wanted to at all. But he needed to ask his mother some questions. She'd be upset, he knew she already was, but these things were necessary for him to continue in trying to separate himself from the family. _Separate himself from the family… How horrible did that sound? Really horrible, he was leaving the people that had given him a home and taken care of him. He wanted to separate himself from the people that loved him. It was screwed up, really screwed up, and he knew it._

He was doing it because of Hatsumi, because he couldn't stop thinking about her. Because he _loved _her. But what about Akane and Hikaru, he didn't know how he was going to explain this to them. They had no idea about what Hatsumi knew now.

He's worry about that later though, first thing first, he actually had to go through with it. He was ready too, and the quicker the better.

He opened the door, it was unlocked. He just wanted to do this quickly. "Hello, anyone home?" He called as he walked though the door. No one answered, so he explored the kitchen and found his way to the living room. He thought no one was there as well until he walked around the couch.

Ryoki was asleep, his head resting on the arm of the couch, a blanket neatly draped over him. And there was his sister, sleeping peacefully against the couch, her hand knotted in the blanket. It would have been a scene that anyone in love could have smiled at. The only reason he couldn't was because he was in love _with someone in it_.

He frowned, standing there. His mother was obviously not home. Thinking it over, he debated what to do. _Maybe just leaving was the best option. _He was going to follow up on that plan, too angry to think about anything else until he saw Ryoki twitch. He was waking up, his eyes opening slowly. Shinogou backed up a little as Ryoki rubbed his eyes, taking in his surrounding's. _He should just leave right now, before anyone saw him. _That option though wouldn't work, so he took the next best one. Shinogou silently darted to his old room, he didn't need to cause anymore problems for himself.

He shut the door quietly, he was a _coward _and he knew it.

* * *

Something smelled nice, like _strawberries_. Ryoki drew in a long breath as he inhaled the scent, waking him from sleep. He opened his and went to take off his glasses, realizing that he didn't have them on. It took him a minute to adjust, before he sat up and took in where he was. _Oh crap_, he fell asleep at Hatsumi's when he was supposed to be watching her little brother. _Fuck_… He went to look down on his watch, lifting his hand away from…_honey golden hair?_

Ryoki looked down more, as if he really needed a face to confirm who exactly the hair belonged to. He knew, but her face in a cute catnap confirmed it for him. "What the hell," he spoke quietly, sitting up more. Hatsumi moved at the noise in her sleep, cuddling more into the couch.

Maneuvering around her, he managed to wiggle himself off the couch without disturbing her. _This was not how he'd planned things at all… _He looked down at his watch again to discover it was almost nine. _Her mother will be home soon. _He looked down at her again, from his place above her_. She must have come home after I'd fallen asleep, and then she had to come cuddle up with me_… Ryoki glared, but It didn't last long. _They needed to talk. _The things that had been swimming around in his head hit him hard from actually seeing her, especially like this. The idea that something may have happened between Azusa and her didn't really seem possible, almost like a dream when he'd thought about it. Now though, reality sunk in, and it sunk _low_. He wasn't leaving here until he got something. He'd go wait in her room, Akane was probably out, like always. She'd be in after he mom found her sleeping. Then they'd talk, and he would figure out how the hell things had gotten so messed up. _Maybe he really shouldn't have left her after all…_

* * *

A/N: Did I mention I was sorry before? Yeah well I had a lot of computer glitches, life glitches, and just basic crap that was working against me to get this out. I honestly don't feel too well about this chapter, but that may just be me being a dork.

Review of the Reviews:

I'm not getting to all the reviews because I'm an ass and have ducked doing it for a while. So if I don't get to you don't think anything of it. I appreciate ALL of everyone's comments.

**lunawolf79: **It's great that you convince your friends to read my story! I do that to my friends too with stories that I like. Thank's to **Dark Angel **as well.

**Sarah**: A lot have people have said that they live off my story…it makes me feel awesome that something I enjoy doing kicks ass for other people too!

**Twofang**: Thank you very much! I love that you read the volumes that quick! It's such a great manga! I really hope they make it into an anime!

**Littlest Weasley**, **Michellesdaughter**, and **Jenbo**: You guys always review! I love you guys!

**IloveRyoki**: Thanks! It's nice to know you think the story is developed well. I try hard to make sure things make sense and fit together.

**Who do you think this is… **: Hmm. I haven't the slightest idea. 'giggle' I would like you all to meet Ashley. She kicks me around when I'm lazy!

**Tessa99999: **The manga has kept slowing down on the updates! There are only 11 books though, so I don't mind waiting for them.

Like I said, thanks to everyone. It's nice to know the story is well liked. In closing, I'm going against one of my primal morals. Beta reader. Let's face it, I feel like I can write well enough, but my spelling's always been bad. So I think I'm going to ask someone to just read over chapters for spelling mistakes. If your interested, just give me a buzz. Oh, and also, If I don't get right back to you it's because Sat. I'm leaving on vacation 'til weds. Later, Little Emo.


	9. Chemistry Makes Me Nervous

**Courting Cherries**

_Chemistry Makes Me Nervous_

A/N: Hello! I had a good vacation despite the sunburns…they hurt! Anyway I got this chapter written surprisingly quick… Before I let you read I wanted to answer a short question I got asking about the titles of the chapters. Aside from the first two chapters, all of the names are either a song title/lyric, or a random thought. They are named before the chapter is written because I'm **crazy**. Sometimes they make sense and sometimes they make you say, "what the fuck is wrong with her?"

Be prepared to see a darker side of Ryoki. He might be a little OC, honestly I'm not sure, but I love it.

* * *

I snuck out after my bedtime. I know mama wouldn't like it, but she'd give me some milk and maybe even a cookie. I walked quietly; I'm little so it isn't that hard anyway. _I can get away with lots of things! _The hallway was dark though and it's scary. Only a few more steps to the kitchen and I peak around the corner to see if anyone is there. I expect to see mama, but no. She isn't there. No one is. Well this is okay, _I'll get the cookie myself! _Creeping towards the kitchen I pretend I'm on a secret mission; _if someone sees me I die! _Heading behind a chair I suddenly stop to the sound of movement. _Oh no! I've been caught by the enemy!_ Standing still I wait, and wait. _Why isn't anyone coming to yell at me? I heard them! _

That's when I turned and saw him. His head was above the couch in the living room and he was moving to get up. I almost call out to him, _he so cool! _But then I remember, I'm on a mission. I can't let anyone know that I'm here. So I watch as he leaves. I guess he's going home? But then instead of turning towards the door he moves down the dark hallway. _Why? _I catch a quick look at his face, _he looks serious! _The way daddy looks when he's about to yell at Akane. Laughing, I silence myself_. I have to keep quiet; can't be caught! _So I move like an agent into the kitchen, get my cookie, and run like a bullet back to my room.

_The cookie is sweet, yummy! _After I'm tired and I've forgotten all about my new supper cool _idol_.

* * *

Her room was droning to say the least. Amazing; how she could fit so many things in here with the little amount of space. She appeared to be a typical teenage girl, but then some of these things were her sister's too. They had bunk-beds and he took a moment to wonder who had the top and who had the bottom. _Hatsumi was a pushover_, he thought, _she probably has the top_. Skimming his fingers over the wooden frame he continued to wonder. The room had a pink hue to the walls, the walls themselves were covered beyond recognition with posters_. That was probably Akane's doing as well. _He could see Hatsumi having a couple, but she was much more simple. _Yes, very simple_. Moving on… He wasn't that much of a snoop where he would feel the need to go through her drawers… _Well okay, he was, but he wasn't in the mood for it right now. _

Looking into the top bunk, the wooden bars level with his mouth, he decided this was definitely where she slept. He concluded this by the fact the sheets were in their own perfect place, where as the ones below were ruffled and pushed about. _She hadn't slept here last night, she'd slept with **him**. _Wincing, he moved away. The bed was a bad thing to look at. It made him mad and gave him a feeling he couldn't place. He'd told himself the second he sat down on a small chair, upon entering the room, he was going to _try_. He was going to try and not lose him temper. Ryoki Tachibana knew himself, he knew he was a hot-tempered person. He didn't think that'd quality would help them much right now though, _if she ever comes in here!_

Picking up a pillow he threw it, and then watched it as it hit the wall and fell to the floor. Something that crinkled fell out though, inches away from the pillow they'd fallen out of. He walked over off the bed, needing to move closer in the dim light to inspect.

He laughed quietly, like a crazy mad-man, picking up the small packages; _Condoms_. The reason they were in this stupid, fucked up situation was because her idiotic sister didn't know how to _use _them! Stuffing them back in Akane's pillow he placed it back on the bed. _Why_? He wasn't really sure. Usually he'd jump at a chance to get that little brat into trouble, but not now. Now he needed to get himself back to a state of _semi-calmness_. Or at least _try_.

* * *

"Well then tell me Mariko, where is he?" She yelled, half moaned, as she leaned against the glass dinning room table. "It's nine o'clock! He wouldn't just leave 'til this time and not make any of us aware to his ware-a-bouts!" Mrs. Tachibana, feared across the land, was in a fuss. She didn't know where Ryoki was, he hadn't joined them for dinner, as expected, _and _he hadn't come home! "What if something has happened to him? He could be hurt!" He _perfect _son…

"I highly doubt that's the reason he isn't here, Mrs. Tachibana. I'm sure he is just out with his friends." Mariko was trying to comfort her, despite the fact she gave less then a rat's ass about the women.

"But you said you told him that dinner was at six! He would have come. Are you _sure _that you told him?" Mrs. Tachibana glared, it was very possible that it was all Mariko's fault. _That would give me comfort!_

"Yes, I did. He came home around four today. I also told him about the benefit dinner as well, just as you asked." Mariko took the opportunity to clear some dishes off the table, anything to get away from _her_.

"Enough of this," a calm yet forceful voice came from the opposite side of the table, across the room. "I'm sure our son is fine. He could have forgotten and he _is _seventeen. It's normal for him to act this way." Mr. Tachibana was tired of his wife's endless banter. Unspoken thoughts to his wife though, he knew Ryoki didn't _want _to eat dinner with them. He _knew _Ryoki liked to keep his space away from them. Mr. Tachibana couldn't _blame _him.

"Well It's nice that your so assured!" His wife threw her napkin on the table with two deliberate 'huffs' in a row. "I'm going to bed. Our son better be home when I wake up in the morning!"

Mariko couldn't help herself, the second the dragon left the room she laughed into her hand. She was shot a 'that's not very nice look, but I agree,' by the said dragon's amused husband.

Mariko crossed to sit in the chair closest to his, wondering what he was doing. It was impossible for her to pay any _real _attention to him when Mrs. Tachibana was around, she had to be _careful_. He was reading the paper, stocks, and things. She wasn't in the least bit interested in any of that, even if she did understand it. Mariko was a smart women. The only reason she had stayed around, continuing to be a maid, was so she could be around _him_.

"Master Shuichiro," Mariko spoke, " I just wanted to tell you that I have a good idea that Ryoki is fine. I think he's with Hatsumi Narita."

Looking over he nodded at her explanation. "You watch after him so well."

Smiling, Mariko stood up, "Would you like some more coffee, sir?"

"No, I'm fine. Sit down and rest." He looked away back to his newspaper. He knew the compliment meant more to her then it should, but that was fine. He did have a fondness for her. Nothing like what he felt for _Miho_, but a fondness still. She was his _link_.

* * *

The second he heard footsteps, he tensed. There were not often times in his life when he second guessed himself, but this was one of them. He had no clue what to say, this wasn't something he could fix, this wasn't a math equation that he could solve. He had absolutely _no _idea what was going to happen. And he was scared. Mr. Perfect, was _scared_.

He watched the handle of the door turn in slow motion, like a horror movie he'd been sent to live in. _Why was he acting like this? It wasn't the end of his life_… And then he came to a realization…_It was just the **end **of him and Hatsumi._

This was pain; it was _rejection_. _She never loved you_… _Just like your father. They only stay around you because they **have **too_. _Well if that's the way it is_, he thought, _then I'm not going to be a coward about it. _Stepping out from the shadows he stood where he knew she'd see him.

Hearing her gasp he said nothing, "Ryoki, is that you?" Hatsumi stepped forward before she remembered to close the door. "What are you doing here? Is everything Alright?" She came close, looking worried. _Well I guess she would be a little startled by me just appearing in her room. But no, everything isn't **alright**._

She looked confused, in that cute little way. _Way to go and distract me… _

"Ryoki?" _God, the way she said his name…_

Before she could get an answer to anything Hatsumi was hit with a strong force that almost knocked her to the floor. "Huh?" Ryoki was attached, _hugging her desperately; **tight**. _His arms wove around her small body and then some, he clung to her with an iron grip. His head rested on the top pf hers, as she still stood shocked. She could have sworn he kissed her forehead once or twice as well… _What is going on? _

Moving his hands he brought one up to her hair. Her plain Jane, golden _honey-suckle _locks. Hatsumi soon gave in, she couldn't help it. Ryoki was obviously in distress. _If this was the only way to help him?_

She brought her arms to wrap around him and laid her head against his chest. She could feel him breath, it was un-naturally _fast_.

Then she suddenly felt another strong blast, except this time when it hit her, nothing caught her from falling. _Had Ryoki pushed her? _She landed on her back, a few feet from where he stood. He looked _vivid_. An extremely quick change from the man who had just been cuddling her.

"How could you?" His voice seethed, it creped through her veins. He didn't move, he was rigid and unexpectedly dark.

Hatsumi looked up at him with shock, he'd hit her before but… "Ryoki, I don't understand?" Her voice was quiet. It was _weak_.

For minutes they just stayed there, she didn't move from the floor, and he stepped no further. She wondered if he was even _breathing_. Opening her mouth she searched for words, but couldn't find any… Whatever was going on, maybe it was a good idea for her _not _to speak.

She watched him stare at her, intimidating couldn't begin to cover the aura that surrounded him.

"Aren't you going to stand up?" He asked her finally, he sounded _bitter; **lost**. _He waited, but she didn't answer. She just stayed on the floor looking like a mouse that had just been spotted by a cat. _A very angry, hungry, cat. _"What's wrong? Usually you don't have any problem talking, you do it way too much." His voice was even, smooth, but anyone with half a brain would know to move _cautiously_.

"No," a small little voice answered.

"No!" He yelled, "What do you mean _no_?"

"Ryoki," she spoke quickly, "my mother, and-"

Taking the hint he thought for a moment, "Grab your coat." Ryoki brushed past her and stood firm at the door. "What are you waiting for?" He asked fiercely. "Do I need to spell it out you? We're _leaving_." _I can't exactly scream at you here…_

"But," she was going to protest, but stopped. Something was wrong and she wanted to know what. _She also had a little problem of her own to disclose to him, maybe now was not the best time though… _"Okay, let me go first."

He let her lead them out of her home, he didn't know why she complained about it so much. It was ridiculously _easy_… "Where should we go?" She asked when they were safety outside the door. She was spun around suddenly, shot up against the wall.

"Just shut up! Be quiet. I don't want to hear you speak. Your voice is disgusting." Ryoki let go and left her to stand for herself. "We'll go up to the roof," he finished more coolly, mild-tempered.

"Okay."

"What did I say about talking?" Ryoki spat.

She went to say sorry and stopped herself. _Talking equals bad. _

* * *

In her best manly voice, "Well I'd ask you to come in but…" Akane couldn't finish and she laughed. "I think I had too much sugar!"

"Yeah, maybe." Subaru agreed, but they'd had fun. It was a mild distraction from the days earlier events, he'd been surprised she jumped back to her happy self so swiftly. But then again ice cream could do that to anyone.

"So I guess that I'll see you tomorrow?" Akane asked him, she still liked to play the shy girl routine.

"Yes, I'll call you in the morning."

"Not too early," she pointed out, " I need my beauty sleep." Jumping over for a short hug she caught him and he gripped her jacket.

"Maybe you really _did _have too much sugar." Subaru said as a result of her energy.

"That's not it," she became a little more serious. "You just make me happy," slowing down her words she kissed him softly. It was unexpected and Subaru was not in the least bit unhappy about it. "Mmm," she cooed. "I hope things work out for Ryoki and Hatsu, I was just thinking that…"

"You were thinking about _them _when we kissed?" He gave her a lob-sided look.

Laughing again, she hit him with a playful hand. "No, not at that _exact _moment." Giggling, she continued. "I was just thinking it randomly while we were walking back, that's all. Well I guess I'll see you. Bye."

With another quick kiss she left him, door closed, and he stood alone in the hallway. Subaru walked down towards the elevator_. He was lucky, real lucky._

* * *

Closing the door quietly, Akane crept slowly into the apartment. _She worked on stealth her entire life! Mom was sleeping, so was Hikaru, and what about her sister? _Hatsumi, she hoped would be in a talking mood. Akane needed to speak to her, she needed to for _herself_. Akane had this sense where she had to keep things right. She supposed she felt this way because she couldn't control he own life. _The next best thing? Keeping other's in tact. _

The door opened to her room and she drew in a breath. Stepping in she found _nothing_. _Well this wasn't right,_ she thought. It was empty. _Where's Hatsu? _Moving to step up so she could look into her bed, her sister wasn't here. She wasn't sleeping.

_Oh, Hatsu, _Akane sighed when she saw the nicely made bed.

* * *

It was dark on top of the roof and Hatsumi wished the light hadn't blown out a couple nights ago. The only thing they had was the moon, and that wasn't helping them tonight.

_It made him look **scarier **too. _

The funny thing was that they had come up here to talk, or at least listen to him talk, but that was _not _happening. They'd been sitting in dead silence for about twenty minutes. She couldn't take this. _It wasn't fair. _She just stood on the opposite side of the roof and stared at him. Watched him kneel in the corner and play with the dirt on the floor.

And then the sound emerging from her jacket broke the deadpan_. Huh? _Hatsumi thought. _Oh! My cell phone. _

She looked over to Ryoki, he looked peeved_, but then she didn't think the joyful little jingle would make him any happier…_

"Answer it," he told her.

"But-"

"Answer your phone. I'm interested to see who'd be calling you at eleven." _He was so angry… this was serious. What had she done?_

"Okay." Picking up her phone, flipping it open, she answered. _Only a couple people know this number…_ Sweat dripped from her face. "Hello?"

"_Hey, it's me. Where are you Hatsu_?" _Thank god. _"It's just Akane," she meekly told him.

"Great," he spit out, sarcastically. "Damn girl's always interrupting everything."

"I'm with Ryoki, Akane. I'm fine." Hatsumi couldn't help but shift her eyes to Ryoki as she spoke. "What do you want?"

"_What do I want! I want to know what's going on! Where are you!_"Akane hurried.

"I'm up on the roof…" the moment she said it she wished she could have taken it back. Ryoki gave her a look of murder and chaos. _His eyes spoke for him._

The line went dead, and she knew why. _Her sister was going to rush up here and then what? What's going on? What do they know that **I **don't? _Looking back to Ryoki she gave a completely exasperated glance. "Ryoki? Could you please talk to me?" She practically whispered.

"You're an idiot. Now you sister's going to come charging up here," he spoke in monotone.

"But _why_?"

"You know _why_," this was a new voice, a _sad _voice. "I thought I could do it. I thought I could talk to you, but I can't. I-" He stopped. _He really couldn't. How could she really stand there and pretend she didn't know why he was angry, why he couldn't speak? _"I'm leaving."

Walking past her, brushing her shoulder, he stopped at the door. "I won't say anything to my mother. It'll just be between us." _He lost, he **failed **at something in his life._

Opening the door, he _crashed_. He bumped straight into the last person, aside from Hatsumi, that he wanted to see right now. "_You_."

"Ryoki!" Akane screeched, startled.

"Get out of my way, I'm leaving."

"What, why?"

"God the two of you! Your both so stupid! _Why this, why that? _Can't you two figure anything out for yourselves?" He shoved her out of the way and slammed the door behind him. _Damn them. Damn this **place**. _

* * *

"Akane?" Hatsumi stepped towards her younger sister, puzzled. "Will you please tell me what's going on? Ryoki's so mad! It's like he hates me! I don't know what to do…" Hatsumi trailed off, and then started to cry. "He was so furious, it wasn't like him."

"Oh Hatsu, 'what's going on'? What do you mean you don't know! How could you not tell me?" Akane wanted to yell, but spoke quietly. She rubbed her sister's back and spoke again. She knew she should be comforting, but she couldn't help it. "How could you do it Hatsumi, why would you sleep with Azusa?"

* * *

Ryoki didn't know how to deal with this. It was like someone stole something precious and _coveted _from him. Dealing with her had been the wrong plan. She was too pathetic, not to mention horribly _dim_. _That bastard. That _was who he should have gone too; to hell with what Mariko-san thinks_. The asshole probably tricked her into it! _Storming down the stairs, rage bent with a new passion, he headed to Azusa's apartment. He was filled with a new feeling, an emotion the old him never would have conjured up.

* * *

So hmm. What do you think? I feel strange, but pleased about this chapter at the same time.

**Review of the Reviews**: (or at least some of them…)

**Jenbo**: Your story is still great and the opening of this chapter was written just for you! I love Hikaru too!

**Twofang**: Thank-you 'hugs' Yeah, I'm pretty sure there's only 11. There's only 54 chapters. If you want some spoilers the Hot Gimmick community over on livejournal is a good place to check them out! I'm happily a lurking member.

---On a side note for that though, I'm thinking about making a HG fan fiction community if anyone is interested?

**P-Chan Lova026**: Your review gave me a much needed laugh and pick me up! Nine was awesome! I was a little surprised by the ShingouXHatsumi scene though. Number 10 is coming out on November 28th! Can you believe they are going to make us wait that LONG!

**Lightning-Dono**: I good little tip is to go to the bookstore and read there all day…saves tons of money. I have all the Hot Gimmicks…but now I'm poor!

**Tessa99999**: I hope they will speed things up soon! I guess I'm the only one that knows huh? Well you have to get through the hard stuff to get to the good stuff and all those clichés.

**S.B. Kisses**:With this chapter I'm hoping everyone will get to see even more sides of him. I just love Ryoki. And yes! He is the HAWTNESS!

**TheMilkmansMistress**: Your review just made me feel really great! Happy me! I really love twisting things around too. The next chapter's gonna be the same way… :P Thank-you as well for you comment about reviews.

**Xx Soul xX**: I know I feel so bad for him. Especially because I'm a diehard RyokiXHatsu shipper!

**Sesshomarus Chix**: Thank-you! I try to picture them in my head as I write.

**Lunawolf709**: XD. I'll try to e-mail you soon. : )

I'm also posting this without a new beta because I'm impatient and haven't e-mailed a couple yet…but I'll get to that ASAP! Ciao!


	10. My Little Blue Chair

**Courting Cherries**

_My Little Blue Chair _

A/N: This chapter is for my beta-reader, **naïvenostalgia** and everyone else over on the lj com.

* * *

"What!" Hatsumi was staggered_. What was Akane saying? She thinks I slept with Azusa! _"Akane what are you talking about?" Hatsumi spoke; _frantic_. _Why would she think that…?_

"Hatsumi, you don't have to try to cover it up. I _know_. Just tell me why. I don't understand. I thought things with you and Ryoki were going well, I mean he's not the nicest guy, but-"

"I did _not _sleep with Azusa!" Hatsumi blurted, cutting off her obviously _very confused_ sister.

"But I saw! I saw the two of you, and so did Subaru and-" Akane stopped, slowing down, "and so did Ryoki."

"You _saw _me, huh? Where, when?"

"This morning. We were all looking for you! You didn't come home last night, so we formed a search party. At the coffee shop, that's where you were. All of us were standing on the corner-"

"You think I was doing _that _in at the coffee hangout!" Hatsumi stuttered. _Had they all been brain-washed and abducted?_

_Okay_, Akane thought, _can we say dense? _"No stupid, we saw you walking into the store with Azusa." Akane fathomed out the situation for her sister. "You guys looked, well-"

"Well what?" She hadn't been a very angry person ever in her life, but this was causing her stress.

"I know the way people look Hatsu. You and him; all ruffled up and frumpy. If you didn't want anyone to know you should have taken a shower or something."

"Wait, no! Akane I didn't do _that_, I _swear_!" She confessed, stressing the syllables. _If that is what Akane thought, then… Oh god, that must be why…_

"Akane, does Ryoki think this too?" Hatsumi asking, though she hoped her sister would say _no_.

"Yes." Akane sounded sad. Hatsumi could tell she was; their voices sounded so similar.

"But Akane, _truly_, I didn't. I just stayed at his apartment. _Nothing _happened. I just needed a place to sleep because I left my key with Ryoki."

"You two looked so tired though, I mean I recognize-"

"We didn't really get that much sleep," Hatsumi explained.

Akane rose an eyebrow.

"Don't think that! We were just watching a movie. Oh Akane, how am I going to tell this to Ryoki! He'll be furious!"

Her sister remained silent. _What should she do about Ryoki? Honestly I don't know. _"Well, I guess maybe you should just wait for him to come to you and explain. If that's really what happened-"

"It _is_."

"Hmm. I don't really know how to help you. I've never had this problem before, Hatsu. _Sorry_." Akane gave her sister another pat on the back, "but if that's really the story, Ryoki will forgive you." As Akane said this, she had her doubts as to whether her statement of reassurance was _true_

* * *

"Rina, I have to go."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here? You look tired. Maybe you shouldn't drive, you could-"

Azusa flashed a smile. "I'll be fine." He gave a chuckle. "Com'on, you'd think by now you'd remember what I told you about worrying too much. Hmm. I guess old dogs can't learn new tricks?"

"Old dog, huh?" Rina gave a raised brow, questioning and slightly insulted.

"Don't worry, babe. I don't think yout look is fading. You're as beautiful as always," he said.

Rina muttered a small response, nothing important. "You shouldn't say things like that. I'm _your _boss." Rina knew to ignore Azusa's sweet words. She had learned that they meant nothing when they came out of _his _mouth. At least not to _her_.

"Boss?" He questioned. "More like mother hen." Laughing, he made chicken wings and imitated with his arms.

"Oh, stop!" Giving up, she fell back to sit on the chair. "Fine, go home!" She said, dramatically. "Just don't call me from the hospital when you get into an accident!"

"Sure," Azusa mumbled, followed by a short farewell, as he opened the door and started to head home.

Rina sighed as he closed the door and left. _I wouldn't have to be such a mother hen if you'd just learn to take better care of yourself_. After another well placed heave, she turned around to her desk and started some work.

_Oh crap_, she thought suddenly, _I forgot to tell him to put ice on his eye._

* * *

_Why the hell was he here again, left to another waiting game? First he'd had to wait for her and now Azusa? _"What the fuck," Ryoki muttered under his breath. "Damn people need to show up quicker."

Turning around, he went to sit down on the ground. Leaning up against the wall, he was placed across the hall from Azusa's front door. During his period of waiting he had been forced to think. That had led him to a new conclusion. He was an _idiot_. Not only had he let this happen with Hatsumi, now he was waiting for a slaughter. _Who was he kidding? He couldn't take the model. Sure, he could get in a punch when the bastard was off guard but…_

Times like this he wondered if his girlfriend's IQ was rubbing off on him. _Must be, can't think of another reason… Oh wait, it's ex-girlfriend, isn't it?_

Despite the voices from his brain, the smart organ in his body which constantly told him to leave, he stayed put in his spot. _Hmm_. _Maybe Azusa could just beat the pain out of him. Hit him 'til he couldn't feel anything. That was the least the bastard could do…_

_And this is what I've come too, _he thought. _A sappy, emotional loner. **And **I'm still cherry…shit._

"What? Did you come back for round two?" A sly voice came from above. Ryoki didn't budge, he sat still and refused to look up. "That was a pretty cheap shot that you took this afternoon, got me good though."

Azusa had been walking to his apartment, surprised when he'd seen the blonde sitting crouched in the corner. His first reaction had been a slight burst of anger, but that faded. For some reason he didn't really care. He would have let any other guy have it, he would have done them in good. Ryoki though, didn't bring out that feeling in him. He'd play it cool; the urbane golden-boy.

"What? Are you mute or something? Speak!" He said mockingly, "it's the least you could do you know. You did belt me and all-"

"The least I could do?" Ryoki questioned, in an odd place between fury and bewilderment. "I don't have to do anything for _you_."

"Did what I say about Hatsumi make you _this _mad, geez I-"

"It's not what you said, it's what you _did_!" Ryoki spat out. "You asshole, don't you have enough women crawling for your affection? You could have screwed _anyone_. Why'd you have to do that to Hatsu? She was _mine_ and you-"

"_Screw_?" Azusa laughed, "What are you _on_?"

"Don't laugh!" Ryoki jumped up from the floor to meet his gaze. "This isn't some stupid thing for you to have a good chuckle over. 'Oh great! I've pulled one over on Ryoki! I got him!'," Ryoki mimicked. "Well congratulations," he said in a frighteningly quiet voice. "You win."

"Look Tachibana, I don't know what the hell is up your canal, but I didn't _screw _Hatsumi." Azusa pronounced, still confused. "If anyone should be mad here, it's me. I'm leaving. You-"

"What do you mean? I watched you this morning. It was obvious! How else can you explain it? Outside the coffee shop you guys-"

"She slept over retard, you know because you left her at the club, her keys still in _your _pocket." Azusa smirked, "If I were in a more scheming mood I would have just lied to you about that, but I'm not. At least not _now_. But I'll tell you again that I'm aiming for her, and don't expect me to pay you any more favors."

Leaving Ryoki speechless, full of new acquired information, Azusa opened the door and slipped into his apartment. He slammed the door directly, leaving no time for the utterly stunned Ryoki to ask any more questions.

* * *

Well this was unforeseen, if there were a word to describe it. Of course there was the chance he'd lied. That was always a possibility with him; Azusa wasn't someone you could _trust_. One look at him and you would know that. It was the kind of vibe that you got from a person like that.

Ryoki didn't think he'd lied this time though. He'd been too surprised; it was evident in his facial expressions and unreserved shock.

_Good thing. _

Now Ryoki, the smart-ass intellectual, had no idea what to do. His absolutely dyer mood seemed ridiculous. _Foolish_. Now that he thought about it, Hatsumi was too chicken to try anything anyway. That was too bad for _both _of them.

A problem did remain, despite his misconceptions becoming clear. _So Hatsumi had a little sleep over with not only another man, but someone he considered an enemy? Well Ryoki supposed he considered all other men enemies…just to be fair._

_Hmm. He'd have to have a little heart to heart with her. Yes, the old Ryoki was back. Temper be damned! _

* * *

Picking up a sweatshirt, she left her room quietly. Akane had come up with some new advice; _'let him come to you. It will work out better that way,' _she'd said.

And she had tried that plan; for about an _hour_. It wasn't her style, she decided, if she even had one. She couldn't sit, she couldn't even stand, when the thought of what Ryoki was under the impression of crossed her mind.

_No, she'd seek him out. _

"Hatsu! Where are you going," Akane questioned, hands on her hips.

"I'm not like you, I need to go find him-"

"No! You need to stay here. Men like to be in charge-"

"I think Ryoki is in charge enough already. Cover for me? Please?" Hatsumi begged. She couldn't afford to be in trouble with their mother.

"Well I guess if you're gonna go, it's only eleven…" she trailed off, giving in.

"Thanks Akane." She pretended to smile as she left.

* * *

_If I were Ryoki, where would I be?_ She'd asked herself. In the movies everyone did this, and magically, as if they had received a cosmic message, they got an answer. She lingered thinking, pacing around an inner lobby in the complex. Akane's words stuck with her, _'it's only eleven.' Only; _she moaned

_I need to think! _He could always be home, but she couldn't go there. That brought the chance of waking up his mother. _No, that was not an option_. Maybe if she just stood in this particular spot, it would be an inevitable thing for them to collide.

This collision though, as she waited in place, could be days in the making.

_This night had been so long_; she sunk against the wall to lean. Her back brushed the surface slowly as she slid to the tile floor.

_Maybe he was on the roof, his **sanctuary**. Yes! _Lifting herself instantaneously, she felt a wave of relief. She'd go up there to scope it out. And if upon finding no one to be there she'd lean against the side, just like she'd done here, and start mulling over her thoughts again until morning.

* * *

He'd have to wait to see her until morning, because he couldn't just go barging into her room. He wished for a second she lived in a house, maybe in Kyoto, somewhere in the country. Then he could have snuck in threw her window whenever he pleased_. That would be convenient. _

_Damn elevator! _He thought, _visions of broken windows leaving his head. _He shoved the button with a little more force than needed. Noticing the lights, they told him the machine was being called before it would bring him to his destination. _No! _"Great, now I'm going to have to spend even more time in this thing." He put on his game face, ready to burst steam at whomever had prolonged his moving box experience.

He wanted some _sleep _already.

Crossing his arms, he was a little dazed when Hatsumi came in, almost tripping over the small gap in the floor. He wasn't going to try to resist the snide remark that came from his lips. "Klutz," he started, "I can't believe you just tripped on that. The gap's half an inch wide." Scoffing he helped her off the railing that had saved her from falling.

"Ryoki?"

_Her perplexed voice was cute_, he mused to himself. _But then again the gaping eyes weren't… _"Hurry up and press the button, I've already spent enough time in here."

In a state of more than mild confusion, Hatsumi did as he asked, pushing the wrong button by mistake. "Oops," she squeaked.

Rolling his eyes he shoved her aside. "Idiot, can't do anything right." Turning back to find her, she held his gaze.

"Why, a-aren't you…?" Stopping; she wanted him to finish.

"Why aren't I what?" He re-played, about ten times quicker than she.

"You're not mad anymore? I thought that you thought that I-"

"Just shut up about that! I don't want to hear anything about it, _all right_?" Ryoki waited for her to return a nod. "There is something that I _do _want to talk about though."

"What?" Hatsumi asked, on the verge of bliss. _He isn't mad! He knows I didn't do anything with Azusa, oh Ryoki…I really do love you…_

"I'm fucking _peeved _that you think it's _okay _to have a sleepover with the guy."

_Crash. Well rain on my parade… _Hatsumi sighed. "Well-"

"Well nothing. You owe me. Big time!" Taking on his mightier than thou pose, he stood tall over her. "You have to make it up to me, _slave_."

_Huh? _"I thought I was your girlfriend now-"

"You're on _probation_, as of now. Your girlfriend privileges are being revoked-"

"I had privileges?" She questioned loudly. "Ryoki can't we just sit and talk about why I-"

"No." Ryoki's simple answer was strong; she accepted defeat.

_This man had a strange sense of a relationship. **Really strange**._

"You're going to start tonight too, now that I ran into you."

"Start what?" This pace was a tad bit too fast for her to keep up with. One second he's infuriated with her, then he's joking around, and now he's mad again…_god_…

"Re-paying me. I have the perfect idea! We are going to have our _own _sleepover." Smirking he waited for her delayed reaction.

Hatsumi's mouth hung open; ready and willing to catch massive amounts of flies. "What?" Her voice became quiet and meek once more. "Ryoki I don't think-"

"I already know you _don't think_," he teased. "That's what got you into this mess."

"It's almost midnight!"

"Exactly! Ideal timing to sneak into my room," he said.

"But what about your mother?" _There had to be a loophole…_

"I have a lock, people just don't come barging into my room." _Except for Mariko_, he thought.

"But, but-" She knew he was going to have an answer for anything she threw at him. "Just a sleepover?"

"Huh?" Drawing off his glasses off, he rubbed them on his shirt.

"Well that's all we're going to do. _Sleep _that is." _Maybe there was a way around this. _

Ryoki took a minute to think. Knowing what she was trying to get around, he smirked on the inside. _No, tonight would not be a good time to attempt to rid himself of the **dreaded **cherry. His parents were home and from what he read in magazines, noise was sometimes an issue… She didn't have to know that though. _"We'll do whatever I want us to," he told her as the ding from the elevator went off. They had _arrived_.

Stepping out past the doors, she took up her familiar spot beside him; Ryoki dragging her arm. Working their way down the hall, she groaned. _Well look on the bright side. At least he still doesn't think I had sex with Azusa…now he just wants me to go have it with **him**. Why me?_

* * *

I did start a live journal community for Hot Gimmick fanfiction. I really would love tons of people to join. You'll also get an update notice sooner there too,  Not that anyone likes my fic _that _much! Plus, I hope there will be many other fics posted there. So if your interested tell me in an e-mail or a review and I'll send you a link. I just don't want to give out the name here for privacy reasons.

**Review of the Reviews:**

**Sesshomarus Chix**: I'm sorry I made you ache, I think? o.O I guess actually that's a _good _thing… This chapter isn't as dramatic as the last. It's a little lighter, mostly because I'm trying to stick with the flow of the manga.

Thanks **twofang** and **S.B. Kisses**! You've both become constant reviewers of mine, 'hugs.'

**lunawolf709: **God I really hate those sunburns… . I can just imagine you calling up your friends because I do the same thing, XD.

**le lovely: **I really try to forget there's only 2 books left, 'cries.' If there is anything else it will just be a little side story that sometimes comes after a popular manga ends. I love writing Azusa! He's such a good character.

**Jenbo**: You're so welcome! Hikaru's so damn cute. The manga really needs more of him.

**Flippy0.o: **Hello! Thanks for reviewing. Shinogu, Hatsumi's older brother, is adopted in the manga.

Thanks to everyone who reviews, I appreciate it! I have to go back to school soon…I have no idea what this will do to updates. As of now I have two days of freedom left. . Anyway, I think I will hopefully be able to keep up, encouragement helps! Be kind to each other… Gods I talk too much…


	11. I'm No Superman

**Courting Cherries**

_I'm No Superman_

A/N: This chapter has citrus-limey content. Don't come crying to me if your traumatized.

* * *

"Shh," he whispered as he aimed the key towards the lock. Murmuring, "just be quiet," and "try not to trip on anything," Ryoki escorted her into his home. He spent a minute just shutting the door, moving it at the speed of molasses. "Wait here," he commanded. "I'm going to go check on something." In the darkened inter-hallway he slowly removed his leather made shoes and turned once before taking a corner. "Really, don't move!" Then he disappeared.

Hatsumi had waited until he'd left to let out her defiance. Folding her arms to an aggravated position she let out a look of annoyance. She _was _very incensed, and for a good reason. She hadn't planned on this. It was spontaneous and Hatsumi wanted to just tell Ryoki some excuse when he came back, listen to his complaining, and then leave. But she wouldn't. She'd stay and except whatever happened. She _did _owe it to him.

As Hatsumi stood she swayed. She had to fidget; Ryoki had said she could never stay still. Rocking herself, waiting for him to come back, she squinted to make things out in the dark. She'd wished he'd turned on a lamp or something, but that might have been risking things. Making out shapes in the dim room she spotted a small door, open. It must have been the coat room. _Wow_, Hatsumi thought,_ this really **is **the Ritz_.

"Hey!" Ryoki appeared in front of her, irritated. "Move, don't just stand there like an idiot. I've been calling you for two minutes."

"Sorry," she spoke, her voice timid.

"Shh! What did I say about talking?" Even in the shadows, in the absence of the light, she could see his pissed off expression. He heard her sigh loudly. "Don't do _that _either!"

Hatsumi settled for an eye roll after he turned his back.

* * *

It seemed like the Narita household was just full of secret spies that liked to sneak out of their room in the middle of the night. _It must be in the blood_, Akane thought, stepping out of her room. She had no idea where the notion of leaving had come from. She felt the need for air, or even more just to be _out_. Things had definitely changed, not for the worse, but every once in a while you like to go back to your roots.

Roots meaning clubbing, partying, and just plain old hanging out at three in the morning. Tonight seemed _perfect_. She needed to release some of the stress that had become bent up and captured from the not-so-affair that was Hatsumi and Azusa. She couldn't help but become involved. _That was her job! It's not like Hatsumi could have ever handled that by herself. _Smiling; Akane thought that sometimes you just need your little sister. Genuinely pleased with herself, she grabbed her cell phone and headed towards the kitchen.

_I'll just grab a little snack and then I'll call one of the girls to come get me. This would be good. _Akane hadn't seen many of her old friends as of late. Sighing, she remembered why. _They didn't exactly **like **Subaru… _Unlike the men her friends were use to seeing her date, he was chump change. Plain and simple, Gundam obsessed.

Tightening her hand a bit on her drink she grimaced. _She didn't care. At least not that much_. Softy placing her bottled water back down on the counter, leaning backwards, she couldn't refute. Whenever she told herself that, and she had many times, the sinking feeling of guilt always came. As much as she liked him, Akane couldn't change herself. She was _hopeless_. She was _shallow_. She was conceited, an elitist who'd fallen in love with a geek. Small world. Or rather_, small apartment building_.

Sulking wouldn't get her anywhere. _Wasn't she supposed to be trying to find some fun now?_

Picking up the kitchen's phone, she dialed, she waited. _"Hey, Hana! Yeah, it's Akane." _Stopping a minute, she thought she saw something move into her line of view. Making sure it was nothing, she kept talking. _"Hmm. That sounds great. No, he's not with me." _Akane scowled at the comment about Subaru. _"Sure, clubbing sounds fine. Okay I'll met you downstairs." _

Tap, tap, tap… _Huh? _Akane spun around, _she did hear something_! "Shingou! Oh it's you." _Phew! "Umm. Hana, I'm gonna have to call you back. Ah-huh, bye."_

Akane jumped over to give her brother a quick hug. "Shingou? What are you doing home. It's midnight?" She whispered, bemused.

Shingou gave a lob-sided smile. Returning Akane's rather abrupt bear-hug. _Why couldn't things be this way with Hatsumi? _"I just came back earlier and decided to crash here."

"And you didn't say hi?" Akane hit his back jokingly. "That's not very nice."

"It was late. _Most _girls you age would have been sleeping." Throwing her a pointed look he teased. "And what is this about you going out now?"

Akane didn't miss a beat. "You can't rat me out! Your too _nice_." Akane knew him. Maybe not as well as Hatsu, but she still did. _He was her brother after all._

He rolled his eyes in a slightly frustrated, even more _fretful _kind of way. "One of these days your going to get into trouble Akane. And I don't just mean with Mom and Dad."

Akane really _did _roll her eyes. "You worry too much. _Really you do!_" Faltering slightly she remembered she already _had _gotten into some trouble. But Shingou had no knowledge of the pregnancy scare, only Hatsumi. _And she'd never tell_.

"If you were more like Hatsumi-"

"Hey I'm not the one who's out right now!" Akane defended. She loved her sister, but felt no need to be judged against her. _Oh shit-_

"Hatsumi's not here?" Shingou inquired, voice even and smooth. "Where is she?"

Sometimes Akane really _hated _her big mouth. She came clean to him in monotone. "She's out with Ryoki. I don't know where they are. They got into some sort of fight and she went to go try to straighten things out." Placing her hands up on the counter, she jumped to seat herself on top of it. "Which reminds me, I really _can't _go out. I have to stay here and cover for her." Groaning, she leaned her elbow on her knee and used her palm as a headrest.

Shingou didn't speak for a lapse of time. They just stayed in the tiny, faintly lit kitchen sharing the air.

* * *

"You can wear these," he passed to her a heap of clothes, presumably his. Hatsumi, silently placed on his bed, grabbed them and examined. "I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything all day. Have you?" He asked.

Looking up at him she noticed he moved to his door, ready to leave. She shook her head. "I'll go get us some food. Just stay here and try to not make a ton of noise."

"Okay."

Getting up from the bed, placing his clothes neatly on a chair nearby, she glanced around. Hatsumi hadn't really spent that much time here before. Even then, they'd been rather pre-occupied as it was.

The bedroom was large, _of course it would be_. His entire dwelling was more of a large penthouse; she wouldn't be surprised if his house itself took up the entire floor. _It made her matchbox apartment look like the slums. Just another thing for Mrs. Tachibana to hassle me about, _she thought aimlessly continuing her exploration.

His bedroom was blue and gray_. Typical boy colors_, she mused. _Shingou's were the same. _Cringe_; I can't think about him now. He loathes Ryoki, and the fact that I'm here--I feel guilty. And we're going too-_

"Did you lose you mind?" Ryoki gently asked behind her. He spoke with complete seriousness, as if he was expecting an answer. _Ryoki also sounded drained… _"Hey, the sandwiches are over here. Come eat. I don't care if you don't like it, just-"

"Are you tired, Ryoki?" Hatsumi suddenly asked, when they'd started towards the food on his desk. She drew her own eyebrows in on her _bluntness_.

"I guess I am," he acknowledged; _so unlike him. _"Here," he passed her a plate, "can't have you fainting from malnourishment. That would suck." He laughed a bit to himself, sitting down on his bed to eat.

Hatsumi giggled for a second. His exhaustion had apparently put him in a joking mood. _And Hatsumi's heart fluttered. _

Taking no pains she grabbed her sandwich and bounced down beside him. "I don't mind turkey," she spoke softly, still smiling.

_I suppose this is the calm after the storm_, Ryoki pondered. _And I'm not even going to get the most of her cheerful mood with the benefit of make-up sex. _The thought didn't make him terribly angry though. It didn't even really hinder _anything_. _I really must be drained_.

Looking over to the right he spied on Hatsumi. The way she ate was _cute_. Food made her happy, causing her trademark goofy grin. Munching down he watched her eyes light up, before they noticed him starring. "Ryoki?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how much of a dork you are." _Save. _Linking his arms behind his head, he fell back on the bed to lay down. He saw her frown out of the corner of his eye before he smirked.

He took off his glasses and held them up to her. "Put these on the table."

She complied dutifully.

"Hey Ryoki is that a window?" She asked abruptly. He felt her weight leave the bed and then she appeared in his view, moving to his navy curtains.

"Yes," he said simply.

Her back to him, he looked on as she drew them back as far as they could be pulled. "They window's the entire wall! Look at how much of the city you can see!" She turned back to him, _lively_.

"I know. This is _my _room, remember?" Shaking his head he moved to stand next to her. Her stunned expression didn't seem to fade. "Your such an idiot."

Obviously ignoring anything he'd said, "It's beautiful." Stepping forward she touched a hand to the glass, her fingernails emitting insignificant taps. "You can see the entire city. Don't you think it's amazing?" She asked, finally acknowledging his presence.

"Gets boring after a while, you know? It's the same scene every night."

"I _wish _I could see this every night," she told him, but more so to herself. A moment later she yawned, she was sleepy too.

Silence reigned supreme in the lukewarm light emitted from Tokyo, for a unknown amount of time. "You could if you wanted too."

"Huh?"

Pointing with his shoulders--hands in his pockets--to the city. "You should come to my house more anyways," he told her. It took her a minute to understand what he was saying.

"Ohh, but your mother-"

"_Despite _my mother. Who the fuck cares what she thinks?" Ryoki's furry flashed for a brief second.

Hatsumi, given an opportunity, made a joke of him. "_Everyone_."

* * *

"So what happened?"

Akane answered by glimpsing up at him, a baffling look held her face. "Huh?"

"With Ryoki and Hatsumi? You said she had to go straighten something out." He tried his best to sound as if he was just making small talk. Trying to gap the silence they'd created in their lack of will to find something better to do. "What are they fighting about? I can imagine Ryoki did something-"

"It's complicated. You know how things are," she ended. Akane was _not _going to explain the causes of this particular altercation to him. Shingou would run after Azusa before she even finished her speech.

Kicking up some movement, she started to swing her legs out and in like a child. "So why did you come home? You haven't been around much." Pointing out the last part she saw Shingou twitch. "Why?"

"I needed to talk to mom," he leaned on the opposite surface to face her, "she wasn't here though so I just-"

"No, I mean why haven't you been around much? You just kind of left. It was like we all had leprosy or something and you didn't want to catch it." Making a funny she hoped to ease to conversation. "I notice things you know." Admitting this Akane became more sober.

Shingou was becoming slightly uncomfortable, fidgeting about as she continued. She had a right to speak to him though, _he did love **her **like a sister_.

"People think I don't. I guess that's believable because I'm sort of the flighty one, but I do. Everyone's trying not to step on toes--when _your _around. Mom, dad, and Hatsu," She looked up to him with a feeling of being left out in her eyes. "You all know something. And your leaving me out."

Shingou's heart sank. _She didn't know, she had no idea. _

"What's going on? Now that we're alone I can single you out to tell me. I couldn't ask Hatsu-"

Cutting her off, "It's nothing about you."

"I _know _it isn't about me!" She whispered fiercely to him. "You always did like her better then me," she changed her voice quickly. She spoke in a small, insignificant volume.

Sadness in his eyes, "Akane?"

"No, it's fine. You and Hatsumi have your clandestine conversations. I'll just go to my room and stay out of it." Akane eyes looked droopy, tears were coming. She hopped of the counter and turned her back walking away. She wasn't going to give another word to him.

Left alone he put his head down. Now he had yet another relationship he had to mend and mold back into place. He'd realized that quite recently. He couldn't just leave things. That was utterly impossible and ridiculous. He had to tie them up, loose ends had needs. And as he thought, something he did too much, her voice ran through his head.

_You always did like her better then me… _

He needed to distance himself from Hatsumi, that was _necessary_. But memories flooded him, came back as his eyes found a spot to stare at on the wall. He would make an effort to do the _opposite _with Akane. And Hikaru too. They deserved more, no matter how much of a jerk he was to do this to them.

He wasn't sure what kind of effect this plan would have on Hatsumi, but he told himself something finally. _He had to stop playing favorites. _

* * *

"You didn't change while I was getting us food," he looked to the untouched pile of clothing.

"Oh, no I didn't."

"Well maybe you should, unless you want a repeat." Ryoki gave her a pointed glance and then said sarcastically, "because that was just so much fun!"

"A repeat?"

"Of this morning," he told her. Watching for recognition, he gave a huff when none came. "Your clothes were all wrinkled and you know what that caused…"

"Oh yeah!" Hatsumi grabbed the pile in a flash. "I'd never hear the end of it from Akane…" Looking around she turned back to him, "where's your bathroom?"

Feeling the need to tease, "why would you need a bathroom?" Non-chalantly he leaned back on his bed, watching her like a predator. He watched her blush, squirm, and then frown.

"Ryoki?"

Smirking, he directed her. "It's the door over there. It's just mine so no one will barge in on you. Unless of course I feel the need-"

"I'm sure there's a _lock_," she smiled triumphantly at him. _I can tease too! Hmph!_

She walked coolly to the bathroom, opening the door she stopped when he spoke unexpectedly. "I'm sure I could _pick _it," Ryoki said; _loudly_.

After a nippy glare, "Ryoki? Your parents!" Hatsumi shut the door to the bathroom behind, not even waiting for a response. And she did lock it. _Just in case…_

She missed his _'oh shit' _face with her rapid departure. Ryoki moved to the door and opened it leisurely. He hadn't yelled _that _loud_. Had he? _Peeking out he found the hallway to be bare. No one in sight. _Good. That would be a hard one to explain!_

Shutting the door back in place he took her up on the idea, and twisted the chain to dead bolt it.

* * *

Hatsumi stood idly in front of the high mirror in his bathroom. Starring at herself in his clothes she looked small, like she'd been swallowed or was playing dress up. His t-shirt dropped to her knees, the sleeves to her elbows, making her seem like a tiny insignificant speck. Not that the sweat pants were any better. _She couldn't even walk! _If she did she'd trip on herself and go crashing to the floor. It wasn't even a possibility_. It was certain…and then Ryoki would laugh._ Hatsumi groaned throwing her arms up in misery.

"Are you done in there yet?" She heard Ryoki whisper through the door. "You've been in their for like twenty minutes!"

"Ryoki, do you have any _smaller _clothes?" Hatsumi figured her question was fruitless; she asked anyway.

"No! Now hurry up."

Bending down she tried to roll up his pants…and utterly failed. _So this is it_, she told herself. _Your going to go in there, he'll jump you faster then a hornet, and your life as a virgin will be over. At least Akane will be happy, _she smiled sourly

"Hatsumi!"

"I'm coming!"

Turning the door she waddled out like a penguin, moving with the speed of a snail. And then she heard him crack. Laughing as quietly as possible, he muffled them with his hand. _Well have a good giggle! _"_Ryoki_," Hatsumi droned.

Giving up, crossing her arms, she plopped herself down on the floor. Intent on staying there. She starred up at him, noticing his own choice apparel. Some black sweats--like her own--and a t-shirt_. Well they could have been twins… Except he didn't look like he was drowning!_

Settling down he moved closer to her, kneeling down on the floor. "You look cute." He was humorless now. "If you want clothes that actually fit, you should bring some over." Bringing his face closer by the second he stopped, just shy of an inch between them. "I think we should do this more often."

Hatsumi went to speak, trying to overcome his unexpectedly sensual disposition, and was stopped by his lips. "Hmmm," she moaned quietly. "Ryoki…" He did it again, drawing her in for more. Weaving a hand in her hair he pulled her closer.

_Things were getting better. _

Coming up for a breath, Ryoki traveled down to her neck, leaving Hatsumi to rest against him. Wrapping both her arms around him she held _tight_. _Lost _somehow when he started blowing just above her collarbone. Taking the opportunity she tried to mimic him, placing short, sweet, deliberate kisses on the side of his face.

Feeling him suck on her skin she giggled, which further propelled him to do it more. She played with his hair leaning into him more, perfectly content in her own little world, until she felt him knead her breast.

Halting slightly on her own ministrations she opened her mouth to and 'o' shape. "Ryoki," saying his name she questioned in pleasure. "Are you…" He didn't stop, maybe he hadn't even heard her at all, he just continued to massage her--tweaking a nipple through her shirt. Giving another moan, louder then the first, she kissed the skin towards the back of his neck. Rubbing his back softly, she lost the stiffness in her mind and completely fell against him.

"Hatsumi," he spoke against her flawless, pale skin. "Did I ever tell you," he kissed her shoulder swiftly, "you smell like strawberries?"

_Knock-knock…_

_They flew apart like they'd both been soaked with scalding hot water_…Hatsumi opened her mouth, throwing a look to the door, _shocked_. Almost yelling with his eyes he put a finger to his lips, signaling her to be silent.

Quickly standing off the floor he went to grab her, "go to the bathroom," he whispered in her ear. Complying, Hatsumi tried her best to muffle her footfalls to the door.

_Knock-knock…_

"Wait a second! Who is it?" Ryoki said when he'd found his voice, moving to the door. He took a minute to brush himself off before opening it violently.

"It's me." Leaning against the frame she gave him a little wave.

"Mariko," he breathed out in relief.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Before he could comprehend her hand had flown to his forehead. "Are you sick?"

Batting her appendage off he stepped back into his room. "No. I was in the shower."

Raising an eyebrow she followed. "Your sweating."

"It's water smart-ass," he retorted back, _annoyed_.

Walking about, moving past him, she surveyed the area. "That's some pretty funky smelling water," she giggled.

_Peeved_; "Well maybe we should get the plumber." _Just leave…_

"Oh I'll go check!" She said happily, "that is part of my job, you know." Picking up her pace she started towards his bathroom.

"No!" He ran up in front of her, "it's fine." Crossing his arms in frustration he starred her down. "What do you want Mariko?"

Digesting his odd behavior she answered, "I just wanted to know what happened with you and Hatsumi. You didn't come home for dinner and your mother was having a fit."

"Things are fine." _Please, just go…_

"So you apologized?" Pointing her eyes she waited.

"No!"

"Just like I thought. What am I going to do with you?" Stepping over she ruffled his hair. He smacked her off of course, but it was worth it. Watching his expression of lividness expand she decided he'd had enough. "We'll that's good at least. That you have made up."

Nodding his head in aggravated agreement, he tried to usher her to the door. "If that's it then I'd appreciate you leaving now. Don't you sleep?"

"Never!" She quipped, laughing quietly.

"Goodbye Mariko!" He practically shoved her out the door.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." _Slam. _Smirking she walked down the hallway.

Mariko had said it before. _She wasn't stupid_. But she figured she'd tortured him enough. It was her _revenge _for having to deal with Mrs. Tachibana because he hadn't showed.

If she still felt bitter because of the dragon tomorrow, maybe she'd ask him how their sleep had been in the morning.

_

* * *

_

"Hatsumi you can come out now," he said as he opened the bathroom door. "Where are you?" Looking around he noticed the doorknob of the linen closest jingle.

"In here," came a muffled voice form behind the door. "I think I locked myself in," she admitted stupidly.

He didn't even bother with a clever come back, just opened the door and let her out.

"Who was there?" Hatsumi asked as they headed back into his room.

"Mariko. She was just feeling the need to be her snooping, bothersome self.

"Oh."

"Com'on," he said turning off the lights, "let's just go to bed." Moving past her he drew the covers back and got in. "Hey, Hatsu."

Letting go of an enormous breath she'd been holding, she went after him. Awkwardly shifting the sheets, crawling over him to sleep the other side, she laid down next to him, turning over to look at his face. Without warning she was pressed against his chest, still warmed from their little session on the floor.

"I'm sorry we got interrupted," he said. "Not that I think you minded much."

Squirming under the covers she kicked his leg with her foot. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"I'm going to pretend that wasn't on _purpose_," he warned. Against his chest Hatsumi smiled widely.

Moving her head under his chin, Ryoki let out a breathe. He'd been holding one in too. "Goodnight, Hatsu."

"Hmm," she let herself go and snuggle into him. "Goodnight."

* * *

Ten minutes later, laying quietly in the dark, Hatsumi whispered against him. "Ryoki, I can't sleep."

"_Oh god_." He rolled over.

* * *

I wanted a cute ending… :wub:

Anyway, I made a forum for HG! WOOT! Please come on over and join. Or you can just be a creepy lurker… o.O

I have to break the address so just take out the spaces that come after the slashes…there's 3...

http/ s13. HotGimmick/ index.php?actidx

Also, I posted this without my beta…I'm horrible like that…bad me…so sorry if there are any mistakes…

Review of the Reviews…

**twofang**: XD. I don't blame you! Thanks.

**Lunawolf709**: I can just imagine you running around school! XD. Say hi to your friends for me. 'glomps'

**Jenbo**: I feel you pain. I'm always tired…I need sleep now! The comment about Ryoki made me happy.

**Le lovely**: Sort of…I think there may be a triangle for a while…hmm. We'll see…

**TheLittlestWeasley**: Ryoki IS Awesome. Thanks…

**idyllictorture**: 'hugs' Thanks for joining HG fanfiction too!

**Sesshomarus Chix**: I didn't think you were weird, silly. I'm glad my story makes your feel things…that's good. Yay for feelings…I'm such a dork.

**RuleThyMy **and **animearlinefreak**: Thanks!

**Seashell**: Snorts…maybe soon.

**Naïve Nostalgia**: Hey don't I know you…? XD. Sorry I updated without you…after you give it a read through I'll re-post it…

OOO

Okay…my arms are shaking from all the typing…


	12. When You're Evil

_**Courting Cherries**_

_When You're Evil_

A/N: Wow. Hit me now. I'm sorry it's been so long. Big thanks to _Lunawolf709_!

This chapter has swearing in it (more so then usual, or maybe not). If this bothers you, turn back now. Go ahead and read. More rambles at the bottom.

* * *

She had been leaning against the door for hours. To the point of numb limbs, incoherent thoughts, and utter exhaustion. It had been a long night, and not the happy one that she'd imagined. There were no parties or friends, no fun was to be found. Only a small little apartment, filled with some of the most completely confused people on the face of the earth. Or at least that's the extreme she brought it to.

Her eyes were locked on the solid figure that mimicked her position across the apartment. His eyelids were drawn down, but she didn't think he was sleeping. Maybe just sulking in his thoughts. He had been known to do just that; _sulk_. His body was straighter against the door, his posture still perfect. Even when he had days off, he _still _worked. _He'd been molded._

Akane honestly felt like she was drugged. Lethargic, sluggish movements that resembled that of a sloth were even far beyond her ability. Still, she stayed.

_She was waiting._

Akane wanted to watch him go. She wanted to watch him leave. Open up the door with his own two hands, and close it behind him with a swift movement. That would be the _end_, and she knew it was coming. _Akane felt it._

She didn't know if he could see her, and frankly she didn't care. The corner of the hallway wall seemed to block his view of the door to her room. But she could see _him _just fine. And around 4 a.m. she saw him get up, pinch the bridge of his nose, and exit their home.

At first she kept starring, not really sure if the image was a product of the extreme drowsiness that had over taken her. Opening her eyes wide, she focused on the spot he'd vacated.

_Yep, he was gone._

Crawling back inside her room, shutting the door, her mind couldn't help but scream; _what's going on?_

* * *

It was the horrible, inconceivable feeling the happened to millions of people every morning. The unavoidable start of the day. Forced to get out a warm bed, and leave the comfort that had existed there behind.

Hatsumi and Ryoki both hated mornings. Lucky for her, Hatsumi was still asleep. And Ryoki grumbled in jealousy.

"Damn wench," he muttered. Angrily eyeing the covers that were wrapped around Hatsumi, and also noticing the sheets that were not wrapped around _him_. "What a little hog!" He said under his breath. Any other time he would have yelled, but having anyone walk in on his sheet-rolled girlfriend would not have made for an enjoyable morning.

_Mornings were never good._

More grumbling ensued as he got out of bed himself, leaving her to slumber. He'd let her sleep for a while, _she did look… Well cute. _Hair spayed out in every which way, and an odd, amused smile graced her lips. She looked content, as if forty winks had done her some good. And Ryoki just stared. He could only have these moments when she wasn't aware of them.

_She was attractive, in a plain sort of way, _he ruminated. _Her breasts were small, her hair was a run of the mill color, and her eyes followed in suite. She was a twit who always argued with what he said, but… She was **his**._

_Yeah, that was her word. It summed her up in a stupid little nutshell. Cute._

* * *

"Good Morning!" Mariko called, her cherry voice filling the kitchen as Ryoki, less then gracefully, sauntered in. _Well he looks as happy as ever_, she thought. "What are you doing up so--"

"Do me a favor and shove a fork in that happy-ass attitude." Ryoki spat out in monotone before he crashed down onto a stool and grabbed a banana. Peeling it slowly he looked up to see her face.

She rose and eyebrow, he trademark look. "And where exactly would I shove this fork?" She bemused, waving the utensil she picked up off the counter. "I don't suppose you care to tell me?"

Rolling his eyes he put on a fake smile and shook his head. "Figure it out yourself!" Lowering his head, he went into take a bite-- "Hey! Give that back!"

Mariko laughed out loud, before taking a chunk out of the fruit for herself. "Yummy," she cooed. Glancing back to him she saw him stare her down. "What, you don't know how to share?" Walking over to the counter she dropped it back down in front of him. "Here you go."

"Gah," he blew out in a huff. _He didn't want to deal with her today_. _Well, he never really wanted to deal with her **any day**. _"Why do you feel the constant need to annoy me all the time?" He drawled, picking up the food and taking a bite for himself.

"I'm not annoying you. I'm simply teaching you how to live a little," she waved her hand about to emphasize her point.

"Why don't you act this way around everyone else? Give them the same great treatment I receive?" He looked at her pointedly, telling her that he wanted a straight answer.

Mariko turned around, her back to him, making herself look busy with some thing or another on the counter. It looked like Ryoki wasn't going to get his answer. _Because your special_, she wanted to say. _Your like a little brother to me_. But she wouldn't. Mariko just smiled to herself when he couldn't see. _Any sappiness would surely make him run form the room._

…And she heard him grumble seconds later. They just stayed like that in the kitchen until enough time had passed between their words. Shortly after Mariko wanted to bring up her next subject, as if running down and mentally checking off things on her list.

"So the benefit event is tomorrow," she spoke. Looking over her shoulder to see if it caught any attention from him. "We should have a little chat about it."

"Oh really?" He questioned absentmindedly, before biting down on an apple, his newest fruit victim.

"Ah-huh," she turned from the dishes she'd been cleaning, her hands still soapy. "Lets see…" She put a finger to her lips in thought, "I have to pick up your suit, your father's and mother's clothes, the limo needs to be washed, Ruri need to be called to set up a pick-up time--"

"Wait! What! _Ruri_!"

_Bingo. That caught his attention!_

"You know how I told you about what your mother said?" She watched as he shook his head. _Of course! Why would I even think he'd been listening… It's not like I haven't mentioned it five-hundred times._ "I informed you that your mother thought it proper for you to bring a date, a companion for the event this year. There was a whole speech she gave during dinner. It was very amusing," she said, rolling her eyes.

_His _eyes turned to slits.

"You said nothing about it so naturally she called Ruri-san last night. I was told to call her this afternoon to finalize--"

"Don't you _dare_."

"It's not my--"

"Where's my mother?" He stood up, already heading for her bedroom.

Watching him leave in a fuss, Mariko turned back to her dishes with a glint in her eyes. _I should get paid more_, she thought.

* * *

He was charging down the hall with the force and speed that would challenge even a grown, angered male bull. To put it simply, he was _pissed_.

Ruri was not someone he wanted to spend an already horrifying evening with. Her perky, willing attitude wasn't attractive. She threw herself at him to say the least. Ruri was just too… _Easy_. And she got along with his mother. Anyone who could be put into that category wasn't sane. And they certainly were not going to associate with him.

Halfway to her room, he stopped short.

He didn't have to go through her and listen to all her fickle nonsense. _No_, he thought, rubbing his temples. _She'd just give me a headache_.

Ryoki decided it'd be better to start at the top of the chain. And much less irritating. Turing around he walked back to the last door he'd passed, listening for noises from the inside. He heard opera. His father was in his office.

Knocking he waited for a signal, an almost inaudible 'come in.' The music came to a halt and Ryoki didn't wait. He moved his hands to open the cherry-paneled double doors that were the portal to his father's office. They were covered with biblical images; his father was a Christian.

When Ryoki had been younger, he laughed at the irony. But know it was old. And conversing with his father was just as stale as rotting bread.

"Well this is a surprise. I hardly ever see you come to me."

His father was a docile man, that much he knew. He had been around him enough at parties and 'family' events to put that together. When he spoke it was in an even, quiet voice. He wasn't sure if he'd always been like that, or if it had just become an acquired trait over time. Ryoki would probably never know. They weren't close. They never would be. And Ryoki was only here to avoid going to his mother.

"Mother is being ridiculous," Ryoki simply stated to his father. A plain statement like that, that they both had to agree with, would open the conversation. Hopefully making it look less like a car wreck.

"I see nothing changes in my absences," his father said, moving some of his paper work over to the side of his desk. He placed his hands together and looked forward, "what can I do?"

It was the one thing that his father felt guilty for. Leaving his 'son' in this situation. Ryoki knew that his father, the esteemed Tachibana-san, did not love him. He'd known that from a very young age. But the one thing his father did try to do for him, in small doses, was lessen the blow of the life he imposed upon him.

"I want to bring Hatsumi to the benefit event," Ryoki said. He didn't need to go into explanations about Ruri and his mother, that wasn't necessary. All he needed to do was say that and the message would get to his mother. Who in turn would shut up and take it.

Even though they didn't get along, or even sleep in the same room, they were still married. And when his father told her to do something, in his small dominating voice, his pernickety mother usually listened. Sometimes he did feel bad for her. Ryoki supposed being stuck in this situation couldn't be all that too pleasant for her either. _The rich had their problems too._

"Fine," Tachibana-San spoke, as if indicating the end of their conversation. "I'll see you then."

Ryoki nodded, mumbled a small respectful gesture and headed for the door. Easier then he thought. Coming up to the doors, he stopped and listened as his father made a small side note before his departure.

"Just make sure she's…_appropriate _for the situation," he added.

_Oh yeah_, Ryoki thought, closing the doors to his father's sanctuary behind him. He'd have to make sure she 'fit' in. If he didn't, he'd never hear the end of it, from who Mariko had nicknamed the _dragon_. And that was something his father could not help him with.

* * *

"Ryoki," she called as he dragged her along, rather unpleasantly. "I still don't understand what's going on!"

Poor Hatsumi had been woken up rather abruptly when Ryoki had returned, completely out of the loop of what had occurred. She been shoved into the bathroom with her clothing, and secretively dragged out of the apartment. Any talking Ryoki had actually done in that time frame had gone over her head, out the 15th story window.

Not to mention the little upraising Ryoki had been put through as they'd been 'sneaking out' this morning. Mariko had met them both in the hall, looking exasperated from running.

"_Hey you two," she said, catching up to them, "don't forget the lunch I packed you. Shopping can be bringing about one's appetite!" She pointed out, almost not missing the blow Ryoki had thrown her way._

_Mean while, as the two fought, Hatsumi had simply stood there thinking, **shopping**?_

Ryoki had not been too pleased that his maid was aware Hatsumi had spent the night, and then, had not let on about it. Hatsumi couldn't help but sense she was now feeling the brunt of his anger. _Nothing out of the ordinary here_, she pondered.

"What's so hard to understand?" He questioned. "Me, You, Shopping, _Now_. There, short and concise phrases." Ryoki looked over, towering above her head.

"Look," he started in a much less vivid tone, "just pretend like you're a center for knowledge right now and then we'll go get some lunch." The blonde boy searched her face, watching for a sign of anything. He threw the lunch Mariko had made into a nearby trashcan. He didn't even want to _risk _opening it.

"Okay," he heard her say, before she smiled up at him. "Let's try to make today fun!" If possible, she smiled more, and grabbed his arm back.

He wanted to laugh at her corniness, and her ability to change her mood so quickly. Instead he choose to dramatically roll his eyes and forget about his ease dropping, dim, _brainless_, maid.

* * *

Minutes later, he turned to Hatsumi and asked if she had any aspirin. He groaned at the pain-relievers she handed him, and the headache that he was supposed to have avoided.

_Damn Mariko._

* * *

Hatsumi's mouth hung open, gawking at the price tag of the apparel she held. Even the price tag itself was made of some gaudy material. She'd never even been to such a store in her life, let alone even thought of owning something that cost a small fortune. If Ryoki was going to spend this much on a dress for her, for the charity event he'd informed her she was being hauled to tomorrow night at lunch, he might have just as well bought her a small country.

And he probably would have, if she'd asked.

Looking over to him, she caught him talking on his cell phone, yelling at someone she didn't know. They'd been in the small boutique, strategically placed in the more expensive part of the city, for more then an hour. And in more then half that time, he'd been doing just what he was doing right now.

"_Listen_," she heard him almost scream into the phone, "She's not _that _ugly. I don't need a team of specialists. Why is that so hard for you to understand? All I want is…"

She stopped listening, as a haughty voice called her over. "Umm… Hatsuki, over here please."

"It's _Hatsumi_," she corrected, walking over. _This wasn't the funfest she'd imagined._

"I think we need to steer away from the lighter colors, you're much too pale."

Hatsumi gave a miserable smile, hoping Ryoki would get off the phone soon and come look at the dresses. _If he could just pick one out they could get out of here…_

"Dear, are you listening? I said come here. I think we'll put you in a shade of navy." The woman was waving a hand in her face, starring at her with an aura of inferiority.

"Okay, sure," Hatsumi complied. _You know_, she thought, _I think I just may be capable of picking out my own dress._ She finished off the though with at sigh. _Why bother?_

Hatsumi stood there realizing that as things progressed with Ryoki further, there would be more 'control freaks' she would have to deal with. _Better get used to it now._

"Here, we'll try this one," the woman said, handing her a dress. "Why don't you go try this on, and oh, try not to rip it." The attendant pushed on her lower back a little, showing her the way to the dressing room.

Hatsumi have another hesitant smile. _Why does everyone think I'm going to break things!_

* * *

Ryoki didn't understand why it took women so long to do these things. It was simple. _You took your clothes off, and then put some new ones back on. It wasn't rocket science. It wasn't even elementary school!_

"How much longer is this going to take?" He muttered to himself.

"Um, Ryoki," he heard a familiar voice speak from above him. "Do you want to see the dress? The woman, Mizuki-san, she says this is the only one that makes me look remotely human." Hatsumi spoke in complete seriousness, waiting for his reaction.

"Oh did she?" He questioned, watching her nod. "Well then I guess we're done." He stood up, a triumphant expression on his face. _Thank god, it's over_.

Hatsumi frowned, a befuddled overcame her features, "don't you want to see it?" She questioned. _More importantly, aren't you mad she **insulted **me! _

"Not necessary."

Ryoki whipped out his credit card, faster then the speed of light, and they were off.

Hatsumi was still baffled. _She'd bring up his non-defensive nature later_. She was learning how to play the cards. The 'cards' being _Ryoki_.

* * *

"Well that was…umm," she started searching for the right word as they left the shop.

"It was boring! Could you have been any slower? It's a fucking dress, not the decision of your life!" Ryoki turned on her on the sidewalk as he spoke, hands waving in the air.

"Well I wasn't…" Inwardly she grimaced. _He'd calm down in a bit, after he let out his frustrations. _Hatsumi guessed waiting may have been just as bad as having to deal with the sales attendant she'd had. But then again, Ryoki hadn't been thrown in and out of a dressing room, and then had been constantly poked and prodded. Hatsumi giggled, ignoring whatever Ryoki was currently saying.

_The image of a chibi Ryoki came to mind, wearing a dress. Simultaneously being preened on by hoards of fat servants._

"What is wrong with you now?" He questioned, noticing her giggling. _More so noticing the fact that she wasn't paying attention to his lecture!_

"Sorry," she peeped out, giggling and laughing so much that her sides shook. "I was just thinking about something funny." After that she just chuckled harder, furthering his advancing temper.

Ryoki started to glare; as he watched her smile and squeak like a mouse. Ignoring her for a minute, he dug into his pockets. He wanted to see if he had any of that aspirin left.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Ruri practically cried out, completely puzzled. "Why would he change his mind? He's still going isn't he?"

"I don't know. Their maid just asked me to give you this message when she called." Ruri's housekeeper said, trying to comfort the obviously distraught girl.

_The poor thing was upset._

Ruri had sat herself down by the phone, and hadn't moved since. She'd stayed put in that spot, reading over the message again and again.

Ruri had returned from a study session, looking forward to the bragging rights she'd definitely have when she saw Ryoki the following evening. She was excited. An _actual _date. An actual date with Ryoki Tachibana. And now it was ruined, and she didn't have a single explanation as to why.

If she had to guess though, her mind could dwell on an idea. _That girl_. The one she'd seen at his apartment.

A hint of jealousy swam through her. _Ruri herself, was a nice girl_, she thought. _I'm pretty, I'm smart, and I'm rich. We surely have more in common… But Ryoki just isn't seeing it._

_I'll make him. And then that other woman can just go be with someone more her taste._

_Yes_, Ruri would fix this! She'd just give Mrs. Tachibana a call and the two of them could have a talk. _They always got along so well_.

She was _going _to that charity dinner. And she was _going _to dance with Ryoki. And they were _going _to live happily ever after.

* * *

"Rina, will you do me the pleasure of coming with me?" Azusa gushed out. He'd always been a fan of the dramatics. And Rina guessed that he and his friends may have been more then _slightly _intoxicated.

"I will come with you, Azusa. I thought we already planned that out. How else will I keep the lot of you out of trouble?" She asked, grabbing a beer Jin was holding.

"Oh come on, Rina. We've had a hard day," Jin said, trying to grab his drink back.

"I know," she said. "And you'll have an even harder day tomorrow when you all have hangovers." Rina walked over to Yoshi and Shinya before snatching up their drinks as well. "You three should go home now and get some rest. Have fun tomorrow, if for some reason we don't see you there." She had a feeling that if the even showed up, they wouldn't stick around long.

"Okay, Rina. But can I have a kiss before I go?" Yoshi glided over, before being pushed back by Azusa.

"Go home buddy," Azusa stopped in front of him. He pushed his three friends to the door; he'd admit he was tired.

"Fine, but why aren't you going home?" Jin questioned picking up his coat, a little clumsy in his steps.

"You know why. I'll see you tomorrow." He started to close the door, and ignore his friend's comments. They were his buddies, and Azusa just had to laugh.

"O-okay," Shinya sauntered out last. "You and Rina have fun!"

Azusa chucked back, giving his friend a goofy, little wave. "Alright, I'll make sure to tell her that--" _Bop_. "Hey, Rina! What'd you do that for?"

Rina closed the door after them, holding the newspaper she'd hit him over the head with. She gave him a pointed glance and put it delicately back down on the table. "Why do the four of you always drink so much? Getting drunk--"

"_Hey_," Azusa pointed a finger at her, "I'm not _drunk_. I'm _pleasantly intoxicated_!"

"Sure," she said with a smile on her face. Azusa was a funny one. "I have to organize some things and then I'll go. But you be sure to be ready tomorrow when I come. It won't look very good if we're late."

"You could stay?" Azusa said slyly from the position he'd taken up on the couch. "That way you could make sure!"

Rina rolled her eyes, and kept her real thoughts to herself. He _meant _it. She _could _stay. And they _could _sleep together, but that would be it. He didn't care about her like that. She was envious. Rina wished he were different. But then, if he did change, she guessed he wouldn't have that amazing charismatic charm anymore.

Rina turned and looked back over at him a few minutes later, done with her work. His bruise had almost completely faded. He'd healed fast. And she remembered when he'd come to her after it happened, ready with a story to tell her. That hadn't helped her jealous twitch either. Needless to say, it was her unspoken job to take care of him. She couldn't let things like attraction and 'love' get in the way of that.

"By the way," she spoke, getting his attention back form a television program he'd flipped on. "I just thought I should warn you about a name I saw on the guest list for this little shindig."

"Oh," he looked over, coming up to lean over the back of her chair. "And why do you have a copy of the guest list?" He smirked. Rina could be a snoop.

"I just stumbled upon it."

He nodded, shaking his head at her a bit afterwards. "And who's name would I find so amusing?"

"Tachibana," she said, with a twinge of interest.

* * *

Ryoki walked idly down the hallway, hands comfortably placed in his pockets. He didn't know why, but for some reason he was now in a surprisingly pleasant mood. His headache was gone, and he started to put things into perspective as he waited for Hatsumi. She was currently hauling trash out of her apartment, and despite the odd smell, it was quite amusing.

_I guess I do have reasons to be mildly amused. Especially compared to yesterday. Hatsumi slept in my bed last night. She was **willing**, small brawls aside. _And now he was getting ready to drop her off, and pick up again tomorrow. _She was going to be his date and the world would know she was his. _

_And if they don't like it, they can just go fuck themselves. Because I don't care._

"You didn't have to wait while I took the trash," Hatsumi said, interrupting him from thinking. "Walking me home usually suffices." She smiled coming back toward him, rubbing her hands.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't fall in the chute. If that happened, I'd be in a _bind_," he finished; cringing.

She went to go scold him, and then saw the angered look on his face. "Bind? Why?"

"Forget it. It Doesn't matter. We just have to make sure everything goes okay tomorrow."

"I know--"

"I think when we get there you should just refrain from speaking," he started saying, leaning against the wall. "Don't leave my side. You'd probably wonder off and embarrass me--"

"What if I have to go to the bathroom!"

He continued, ignoring her. "You shouldn't eat either. I can just _see _you spilling something on yourself and then saying 'opps.' Like that's going to make it better…"

Hatsumi watched him as he continued to list off his demands, his ideas of what she should and shouldn't do. Normally she'd be defiant towards this, maybe even angry, but instead she zoned out his words and concentrated on just watching _him_.

He was leaning against the wall, moving his hands to accompany his thoughts. His lips moved fast, silent words spinning out in high numbers. Every so often, as she pretended to listen dutifully, he'd push up the brim of his glasses. And on the chance a piece if hair got in his way, he'd blow it up. _Annoyed_.

She slowly moved to the wall opposite him, the hallway was small, and he was distracted. He went on for minutes, continuing in his _lecture_. Hatsumi just stood there, and tried to _enjoy _it. She'd never really wondered about him like this before, or even thought too.

_Right now_, Hatsumi pondered, _he looks cute_.

Caught off guard, Ryoki suddenly felt the weight of Hatsumi as she lunged at him in a hug. Catching him in the middle of his speech he looked down, contemplating what had gotten into her. "Hatsumi--"

"You looked so cute!" She smiled into his chest as she held onto him.

"What?" Ryoki gawked. _Did the smell of the trash infect her?_

"Just now, when your were talking to me. I wasn't really listening, but--"

"You weren't _listening_," he pushed her back to an arms length, holding onto her shoulders. "I was saying _important _things that you need to--"

"I really wanted to _hug _you," she spoke softy, finishing. She'd knew he'd heard her. She confessed looking downwards, but his lack of vocal cord emanation told her so.

"_Idiot_," he whispered, suddenly crushing her against him. "You could have just said so."

Hatsumi was startled by his gesture, and then pleased. She held him close, arms moving upwards to join around his neck.

"Oh, I never thanked you for the dress!" She squeaked looking at this face.

_Why to spoil the moment_, he wanted to bitch at her. But he didn't. He could _fix _the situation, he thought. "Well why don't you thank me now?" He said, looking down at her. An odd tone graced his voice.

Hatsumi opened her lips, ready to speak, and then _understood_. She smiled up at him before moving her head back up past his face, towards the back of his neck. Standing up on her tip-toes she went to kiss his ear, blowing on it by accident with laughter.

"Ryoki I--" She stopped short, and took in a rushed breath. _Someone was calling her. Or yelling?_

"_Hatsumi Narita!_"

Hatsumi stopped, turning her head simultaneously with Ryoki, to see her mother standing about five feet away from them. Shingou was behind her, and unlike her mother's upset disposition, he just looked _sad_.

* * *

A/N: Apparently we're not supposed to respond to reviews here anymore, which is rather annoying. It's a lot more work to individually write and send people their responses via the FFdotnet message system, but they exist to make my life harder… So I'll get to those over the next couple of days. Because I appreciate them. I love you guys.

But on another note (a.k.a. my own little public service announcement), I would just like to say that I really don't like flames, unless they are completely deserved. I'm lucky, because everyone who reviews my story is very nice and helpful. I've only gotten one flame, and I would just like to say that I really work hard on this story. One or two spelling mistakes per chapter is expected and okay. This is not a published piece of work, it's fanfiction. I'm not sure if this person meant to sound that rude or not, but it was not a polite criticism. When you critique a story, which is a good thing by the way wink, you need to make sure your respectful while doing it. I've seen a lot of this lately on other's stories (part of the reason it's bothering me so much), and it's depressing. If someone TyPEs LiKE thiS iN THieR StoRY… go ahead and flame them. But otherwise, try to be nice. Also, if your going to "flame" me. Make sure you've actually read my story first. One would think this is obvious, but apparently it's not. XDXD

* * *

Thanks guys, I'll try to update soon! R and R, please. x 


End file.
